


Bad Decisions

by dark_as_leila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi starts at a new school, a school that contains one Erwin Smith, the soon to be bane of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Day, New School

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've started writing this stupid thing because I've been too inspired by ALL THE AMAZING WRITING on this site for this fandom and I couldn't stop myself. I am so sorry. Please be gentle with me, I haven't written anything in a while but this series is just so… awesome, that I had to (but it had to be something kind of happy and definitely AU because I HAVE ALL THE FEELS about Attack on Titan and I just can't). I have no idea how long this will be, but it will definitely end in porn. I'm a pervert, sorry again.

Levi sighed deeply as he stared up at the school building from the sanctuary of his car. New school, new term, new people; all things he didn’t particularly like rolled into one horrendous day. Still it couldn’t be any worse than the last place, he’d put a bet on that. Sighing once more, he grabbed his bag and opened up the door, stepping out into the brisk autumn air and frowning. It was definitely markedly colder up North and he wasn’t sure he liked it yet. 

Slinging his bag over one shoulder he walked up to the front doors of his new school and navigated his way to the reception area, taking in his surroundings. Private schools were nice, he thought to himself, privilege and money shone out through the old architecture and the photos of past classes decorating the walls. That and the fact that all the pupils he saw were dressed in the same fancy uniforms, looking neat and well... uniform, which surely was the point. He found the door he was after and stepped in, eyeing the few pupils who were already seated and awaiting whatever it was they need from this particular office area. Sickness slips judging by the looks of some of them, who seemed to be suffering from a severe case of the back to school blues, or in the case of some of the tiny looking ones, first day nerves. Levi rolled his eyes; he didn’t have much patience for that kind of weakness to be honest, and he just hoped his class wouldn’t be full of this kind of kid. He sidled up to the desk and waited for the busy and ever so slightly harassed looking administrator to give him her attention. She glanced up and muttered a quick ‘be right with you’ as she threw papers all over her desk in what seemed to be an intended idea of organisation.  
“New starter is it?” she questioned, not looking up from her stacks of paperwork.  
“Yes, I—“ he began before she raised a hand and abruptly cut him off, slamming a form down in front of him.  
“Fill this out with the relevant information, the bit at the bottom is for your parents to fill in, take it home tonight, bring it back tomorrow, what year are you?” She asked, glancing up.  
“I—“ he began again before she raised her hand again to silence him.  
“Never mind, I get it, your ‘new’ new,” she rifled through some of the papers in front of her before slamming them down on the desk in front of him again.  
“Class assignment list, homeroom allocation, locker number, map,” she reeled off, “Oh and in case you hadn’t noticed, there is a uniform requirement young man,” she said, sniffing disapprovingly at his thick sweater and slim fit dark trousers, “You’ll have to get what you can from the lost property,” she said disappearing under the desk before popping out again with a medium sized cardboard box, and dropping onto the desk between them, “Though you’re so small,” she said, eyeing him up and down, “I doubt we’ll have anything in here that’ll fit, but you’ll have to make do.”  
Levi quirked an eyebrow at the box before fixing her with a level stare, “Are you done?” he asked, “Nothing else to add to that list of things you’ve just thrown at me?”  
“That’s it, and I’m not sure I like that tone,” she answered drawing herself fully upright so she could look down her nose at him, “best to start as you mean to go on.”  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Levi answered, narrowing his eyes dangerously, “My name is Levi Rivialle, “I’m the new Physics teacher.”  
They stared at each other for a few moments before the administrator blurted out, “You don’t look old enough to be a teacher.”  
“Evidently,” Levi deadpanned, “That aside, could you please let the principal know I’ve arrived?”

He leaned upon the desk as she made the phone call and plucked the map out from all of the papers she had presented him with. It would come in handy, he was new, though not a student, and it would be a while before he could navigate the corridors with ease.  
“The principal is expecting you in his office,” the woman said as she put the phone down, “someone’s coming to collect you.”  
“No need, I have my map after all,” Levi answered with a small, sarcastic smile, waving the paper in his hand, “I’ll make my own way.”  
He turned on his heel, just as she began to say something and ran smack into a solid body. He rebounded slightly before a pair of large, correction, make that very large hands descended onto his shoulders to steady him. He blinked a couple of times at the rather broad chest that appeared to be in his eyeline. He craned his neck upwards and then up a bit more and found himself looking at a pair of very blue eyes. On closer inspection those eyes seemed to be situated under a pair of frankly, quite extraordinary eyebrows; thick and blond, like the hair on top of the head. Long straight nose, strong jawline, straight white teeth bared in an easy smile. Levi was glad it was cold outside as he could attribute the pinkness he could feel in his cheeks to the chilly weather and nothing else whatsoever. Especially not this person who he’d barrelled into.  
“You’re... big.” Levi stated lamely, that being the only word that popped into mind when he took in the entirety of the man in front of him, he cursed his lack of vocabulary, but blessed his presence of mind for not adding a swear, which he was known to do.  
Said man laughed, “Yes, I suppose I am.” His voice was deep and sonorous and had no business being so, Levi thought to himself. He kept smiling down at Levi and he had yet to remove those massive hands from his shoulders. Levi wished that he would, it wasn't really proper.  
"Ah, Mr. Smith," the administrator lady said with relief, "This is the new teacher, please escort him to Mr. Dawk's office."  
The big blond raised his remarkable eyebrows in clear surprise, never removing his eyes from Levi, "Really? You look more like a first year to me."  
"Yes, well that seems to be the overriding opinion," Levi muttered, averting his eyes from the blond giant's face back down to the well-toned chest. He focused on the lapel of the blazer this Mr. Smith was wearing, seeing an insignia there. He squinted at it.  
"Wait," Levi said quickly, "wait just a minute," he prodded the patch on the blazer, "You. You're a student?" He looked back up into his face with alarm.  
"Hmm?" The boy said, "Yes?" Levi gawped at him for a few moments.  
"But, you…" he threw his hands up in exasperation, "well this is just fu… fantastic, I'm at a school with giants," he growled, managing to catch himself before he swore.  
The boy laughed, "We're not all giants," he assured, "just a few of us." He grinned down at Levi, "Erwin Smith, senior, pleasure to meet you Mr…?"  
"Uh, Rivialle," Levi answered.  
"Great," Erwin answered, still beaming.  
"… Are you going to take me to the principal or are you planning to spend the rest of your day with your hands on my shoulders?" Levi asked, with a raise of one eyebrow, returning his gaze to Erwin's chest, as it hurt his neck less then looking at his face. He was annoyed, he could admit it. God was cruel, how could this minor be the size of a small house while Levi, well into his twenties, was practically half his height? He guessed he was actually half his weight, this boy was built. He probably played sports, something contact, like football. Yes he would put money on him being on the football team, he looked like he could pick someone up and throw them around as much as he liked and… woah. Levi jumped internally when he realised where his train of thought was heading; that was not a safe place to be.  
"Of course Mr. Rivialle, please follow me," Erwin answered, before forcibly turning Levi to face the door and steering him out of the office by the shoulders he was still clutching. So it was less of a following and more of a directing. Levi really wished Erwin would let go of his shoulders, his massive hands encompassed all of his shoulders and his thumbs were dangerously close to touching his neck and he was sure he didn't want that to happen.  
"Are you going to let go of my shoulders at any point?" Levi asked weakly as he was guided down the corridors and through the students milling around, waiting for the school day to begin.  
"Hmm?" Erwin hummed as he continued to gently push Levi in front of him, "Why? Isn't it easier this way?"  
Levi opened his mouth the retort, but changed his mind and snapped it shut. This boy was clearly used to doing things his own way and brooking no objections.  
"What will you be teaching?" Erwin asked him as they skirted round a large group of boys congregating by some lockers.  
"Physics," Levi answered briefly; he was taking the opportunity of looking around and trying to commit to memory some of the school they were walking through, so he could help himself find his way later on, when he wasn't being herded around by a giant blond senior.  
"I wouldn't have guessed Physics," was Erwin's slightly puzzling reply.  
"Why not?" Levi asked, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. Erwin wasn't looking at him, he was focusing ahead on the way they were travelling. Levi admired the strong angle of his jaw. No, he didn't. He did not admire the jawline of a student.  
"Oh, you just seem more like an art teacher, or maybe English."  
Levi pulled a face, "Why?"  
Erwin glanced down at him and flashed a smile that could probably have been seen from space, "I don't know, you look kind of… poetic?" he finished. Levi's jaw dropped and he knew he must be making the stupidest face, but he couldn't help it. That was possibly… the dumbest and or cheesiest thing anyone had ever said to his face.  
"Are you calling me… a hipster?" Levi squawked. Erwin burst out laughing as Levi turned his eyes forward again and glared into the middle distance, "I knew I shouldn't have worn these trousers, I knew it," he hissed, mostly to himself. Erwin laughed louder.  
"You're very interesting," Erwin chuckled as they stopped in front of a door. Levi glanced at it and saw that they had arrived at their destination.  
"Yeah, well, when you teach Physics you have to force a personality," Levi muttered.  
Erwin chuckled again, "I look forward to getting to know you better, Mr. Rivialle," Erwin said as he finally let go of his shoulders, though Levi was fairly sure he felt a fleeting touch of some of those fingers at the nape of his neck. His hand shot up there automatically and covered the area before he threw a glare over his shoulder at the retreating back of Erwin Smith. He couldn't stop his eyes from flitting down his ass as he walked away; he was only human.  
"Taking fucking liberties," he said under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling the ghost of the fingers there. He inhaled deeply, returned his attention to the door in front if him, knocked twice and entered. He had a horrible feeling that this was going to turn out to be a very long year.


	2. Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day again, but from Erwin's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!!! Thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos guys. YOU ARE ALL SO NICE!!!
> 
> Well here is the second chapter, it covers the same events as the first, but from Erwin's perspective.
> 
> I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I do not own this series, its characters or anything really. I make no profit from this, its just for funsies :)

Erwin strolled up to the school building, hands deep in the pockets of his coat. It was starting to get cold already, but he liked this weather; crisp but sunny, perfect weather in his opinion.

He walked through the main entrance way and into the hall, smiling to himself. His senior year, finally it was his senior year and he knew it was going to be as great as he had always anticipated. He had his subjects chosen, he had his grades and he had his sport, and that was going to get him into a great college. He went to his locker, placed a few of the books from his bag in for later before making a beeline for the senior cloakroom. Not that he had to worry about money for college, he thought to himself as he shrugged of his coat and placed it on an empty peg; he, like most of the pupils at this school, was lucky enough to come from a wealthy family. But, he had made a deal with his father, a wager, that he could get a scholarship based on his own talent, his own merit, rather than use his family's wealth. His father had accepted with a good-natured shake of his head and this was one bet that he was determined to win. Though he was a fairly determined individual, he mused, raising his hand in greeting at the few people who called out to him as he navigated the corridors to his homeroom, when he set his mind to something he always succeeded, it was just in his nature.

"Mr. Smith," a voice called out to him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted his Principal, Mr. Dawk, leaning out of his office door.  
"Good morning, Sir," Erwin answered, turning on his heel and walking over to the man. Mr. Dawk was a tall, slender man, with slightly disappointing facial hair.   
"Welcome back, welcome back," the older man said, clapping a hand on Erwin's shoulder, "Looking forward to the new year?"  
"Always, Sir," Erwin responded, with an easy smile.  
"That's good to hear," Mr. Dawk said, as his eyes followed a group of students down the hall and round the corner, "Listen, I know it's the first day back and the day hasn't even begun yet, but I was hoping you could do me a favour?"  
Erwin nodded whilst internally he rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that this year would be full of all of these sorts of impromptu favours for the principal. But he had known that as soon as he was elected as head boy by the staff and students and had already accepted his fate.

"There's a new teacher starting today, he's currently in the administrator's office," Mr. Dawk explained, not making eye contact as he was too busy watching anyone and everyone walk by. Erwin wondered if he made Mr. Dawk nervous, the man rarely looked him in the eye, "Would you mind escorting him to my office before you make your way to registration?"  
"Of course," Erwin replied. Mr. Dawk nodded once, before slipping back into his own rooms. 

Erwin walked towards the admin office and wondered why the principal couldn't have collected the new member of staff himself. Probably wouldn't have set the right tone or something. Erwin quickly made his way to the administrator and tried to guess what subject this new faculty member would be teaching, it could be anything really, staff were always changing. He opened the door and walked a few steps into the room, smiling at Mrs. Rast, the administrator, just as he heard a male voice say, "No need, I have my map after all." 

It was then that something collided with him in the region of his chest. His hands shot out automatically to steady the small missile (people were constantly bumping into him) and glanced down. He was small, barely up to Erwin's chest, and slender, with silky black hair that fell over his eyes. Said eyes were deep set and the colour of a stormy sky, or charcoal or perhaps he was thinking too much about it. He had very pale skin and he could feel the delicateness of his frame through his thick sweater. All in all, he was actually very… attractive, especially when his cheeks were dusted with a faint pink hue. Erwin smiled.

"You're… big," this new boy blurted out and Erwin couldn't help but laugh. He was big, it was true, but he couldn't remember anyone putting it quite like that before.   
"Yes, I suppose I am," he answered, smiling down at his small handful. This boy's voice was actually quite deep, he hadn't expected it really. He had to be a first year, but his voice and something about his demeanour suggested that it might not be the case. He did look slightly uncomfortable, and his cheeks were still pink.

"Ah, Mr. Smith," Mrs. Rast said with relief, "This is the new teacher, please escort him to Mr. Dawk's office."  
Erwin couldn't help his surprise as he looked at the small boy, no, man, that he had by the shoulders. Surely it wasn't possible, "Really? You look more like a first year to me."  
The man scowled, drawing his slim eyebrows down even further, "Yes, well that seems to be the overriding opinion," he muttered, averting his eyes towards Erwin's chest and focusing fairly intently on whatever it was he saw there.  
"Wait, wait just a minute," he said abruptly, prodding Erwin in the chest, "You. You're a student?" he asked as he locked eyes with Erwin again. Erwin raised an eyebrow at the question, but didn't remove his gaze from the intense glare he was on the receiving end of.  
"Hmm? Yes?" he answered, not really sure if there was anything else to say. If it was possible, the glare became even more pronounced.  
"But, you…" the smaller man threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of pure irritation, making Erwin's hands rise in the process. He still didn't remove them, "Well, this is just fu…" he caught himself before he said something he shouldn't, which made Erwin smile even wider, "fantastic, I go to school with giants."   
Erwin laughed again, this exchange was incredibly entertaining, "We're not all giants," he said, chuckling, "just a few of us," he added, thinking of some of his friends. He grinned as he introduced himself, "Erwin Smith, senior, pleasure to meet you Mr…?"  
"Uh, Rivialle," was the response.  
"Great," Erwin said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. There was a brief pause as they each regarded the other.

"… Are you going to take me to the principal or are you planning to the spend the rest of your day with your hands on my shoulders?" Mr. Rivialle asked him, quirking an eyebrow before letting his head fall back to its natural position of glaring at Erwin's chest. Erwin thought it was a perfectly reasonable suggestion; he could happily spend some time just watching this person's face twist into all the varying forms of irritated expressions that seemed to constantly dance across it. He really was slight, Erwin thought to himself as he studied the top of the head in front of him. He wanted to pick him up, just so he could feel his weight, he wanted to run his hands, still currently in residence on Mr. Rivialle's shoulders, down his arms and round his back so he could feel the shape of him. But that would probably be inappropriate. 

"Of course Mr. Rivialle," Erwin answered, barely missing a beat, "Please follow me." He span the man round so he was facing the door, never relinquishing his hold and pushed him gently out of the office doors and into the corridors. They walked this way for a short while before an objection was raised.  
"Are you going to let go of my shoulders at any point?" Mr. Rivialle asked, as Erwin propelled him forwards through the halls and people.  
Erwin was enjoying himself too much to worry about whether or not his tactile way of guiding the teacher was making said teacher uncomfortable, "Hmm?" he hummed, concentrating on where they were going, "Why? Isn't it easier this way?" The man didn't respond so Erwin took that as tacit compliance to his method and opportunity to ask a question.  
"What will you be teaching?" he asked. He looked like the arty type, what with his fashion sense and delicate physique, though he did seem a little… off-centre. Which made him all the more intriguing.  
"Physics," was the surprising answer.  
"I wouldn't have guessed Physics," Erwin replied honestly, which caused Mr. Rivialle to glance over his shoulder to regard Erwin's reaction.  
"Why not?" he asked, as Erwin attempted to focus on where they were going and not staring at his cargo. He was failing.  
"Oh, you just seem more like an art teacher, or maybe English."  
This statement was met with an interesting twist of the mouth that was somewhere between amusement and disgust, "Why?"

Erwin allowed his eyes to rest on Mr. Rivialle's face again and smiled "I don't know, you look kind of…" Erwin tried to think of the right description for how he seemed, "poetic?" he finished, thinking that the word was probably inadequate. Mr. Rivialle obviously felt it wasn't an accurate perception as his mouth dropped open and he made a face of pure incredulity accompanied with a flushing of his cheeks.  
"Are you calling me… a hipster?" he spluttered, offence written all over his face. Erwin couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as the smaller man whipped his head forward again.  
"I knew I shouldn't have worn these trousers," he all but hissed, "I knew it."  
Erwin laughed louder, he happened to disagree with the last statement, the slim black trousers moulded to his legs nicely.  
"You're interesting," he said through his laughter, slightly disappointed that they were now outside of the principal's office and he would have to leave the man here.  
"Yeah, well, when you teach Physics you kind of have to force a personality," he muttered, mostly to himself, regarding the principal's door in front of him.  
"I look forward to getting to know you better, Mr. Rivialle," Erwin said. An idea crossed his mind as he started to slide his hands of the slender shoulders. He ghosted one hand up and across the back of the pale neck in front of him, caressing the shorter hairs there briefly. He noticed the man twitch and raise his hand to his neck so he quickly turned on his heel and walked away, a wide smile plastered across his face. He made his way to his classroom and his seat, dropping down into his chair.

"Yo, Erwin."  
Erwin glanced up and saw his friend Mike approaching him.  
"Hi Mike, the facial hair's coming in nicely," he said. Mike stared at him for a moment before bending his considerable self down to hover his nose over Erwin's head and inhaled deeply.  
"All right, what's happened?" he questioned, straightening up again.  
"You know that smelling thing is creepy right?" Erwin intoned.  
"Speaking of creepy, you look like the Cheshire Cat right now. Tell me." Mike demanded, sitting in the seat next to Erwin.  
"Well, you know how I was struggling with my choice between Physics or statistics?" Erwin said, crossing one of his legs over the other and leaning back in the chair.  
"Right?" Mike answered  
"I made the right choice," Erwin answered.


	3. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi meets his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA. It's been ages because I am the worst. I want to say thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, it makes me so happy.
> 
> So, nothing happens in this chapter, and for that I am sorry. But I hope you enjoy this non-entity of a chapter anyway; it's more of a scene setting thing if you get me. FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Levi is introduced to his council of ladies. I mean his class.
> 
> More notes at the end!

Levi was sat with his legs crossed, jigging one foot up and down in a constant rhythm. He was irritated. Sat across from his new boss, he could already tell that he and this man were never really going to see eye to eye; he’d been in there for ten minutes and the man had yet to say anything important or relevant. Levi frowned and crossed his arms as well, unable to help his naturally defensive body language; he just wanted to get out of there and get on with his job.

“Again, very happy to have you with us, Mr. Rivialle,” Mr. Dawk repeated, straightening some papers on his desk, “You were very highly recommended and I hope you’ll fit in well here, despite this being a… ah… slightly different environment than one that you are used to.”  
Levi’s frown deepened. Different environment; surely a school was a school? Yes, he had previously been teaching in a state funded, co-ed establishment and this happened to be a private, single sex academy populated by giants, he thought as his mind returned to his meeting with Erwin… which startled him as he dragged his train of thought back to his present situation. But as far as Levi was able to tell from his experience thus far in the world of education, kids were kids. They all said, acted and behaved within the same spectrum.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Levi said, “And please call me Levi.” At this Mr. Dawk frowned slightly and shifted in his seat, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
“I would rather call you by your surname,” he responded stiffly, “we like to maintain a certain formality within Sina academy. The boys will address you this way as well, as Mr. Rivialle, or Sir."  
He wondered what it would be like if Erwin were to call him Sir… shock again as his thoughts wandered back to the blond. This was getting out of hand.  
Levi shrugged, “Whatever you want.”  
"Good," Mr. Dawk said with a small smile and a nod. He rifled through the papers he had been straightening and extracted a few, proffering them to Levi across the desk, "This is your schedule of classes and details of your homeroom, as well as the details of your head of faculty." He leant back in his chair as Levi perused the paperwork, "As you can see, we have given you some of the more advanced classes, as you requested."  
Levi looked up, "Yes, I see that, thank you."  
"We feel you can handle it," Mr. Dawk said. Levi wondered if that was meant as the royal 'we', "Well, it’s almost time for registration, so I'll walk you to your homeroom, so you don't get lost and end up late," he finished with a laboured wink. It took all of Levi's willpower to not roll his eyes.

He was escorted into a classroom and Levi was shocked at how few students there seemed to be. He was used to large classes, thirty or more, but this seemed to be half that number at a quick glance. He placed his bag by the desk as Mr. Dawk cleared his throat as an attempt to get the attention of the class; it was unsuccessful. The boys continued to chat and generally make noise; with Mr. Dawk's back to him Levi allowed himself a very satisfying eye roll.

"Come now, boys, take your seats," Mr. Dawk cajoled, and to their credit, they obeyed. When they were all settled and staring quite openly at Levi, the principal continued, "Welcome, welcome to Sina academy. You should all be proud of yourselves for gaining acceptance into this prestigious school."  
Some of the boys did look proud, others smug and one in particular looked mad. Levi raised a single brow at this.  
"Now, as first years, it will be a short while before you know your way around, but I know you'll be thinking of this place as your second home before long." Levi sincerely hoped he would never feel that way about his place of work; he liked his house, thank you very much.  
"I would like to introduce you to your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Rivialle," he said, gesturing to Levi who simply nodded his head, "he's new as well, just like you, so I'm sure you will help to guide each other through this year."  
He smiled around at the boys briefly before clapping his hands together once, causing a few of the more nervous to jump in their seats, "Well then, I shall take my leave. Good day boys."  
"Good day Sir," came the uniform reply, monotone of course.

The door shut leaving Levi alone with the small group of boys. He surveyed them and they returned the favour and after a brief pause, Levi sat down on the edge of his desk.  
"As the principal said, I am Mr. Rivialle, you may call me Mr. Rivialle, or Sir," Levi said looking around, taking in the faces turned towards him. He sighed and allowed himself a small smile, "Though, to be honest, if you want to call me by first name, I don't mind."  
There was a small murmur and few obviously surprised expressions.  
"But--" a voice piped up. Levi looked at the owner of the voice; it was a small boy, blond hair brushing his collar and wide blue eyes. He looked sweet, Levi hoped his personality matched, "We're supposed to… we always had to, before… ah," he stuttered, trying to order his thoughts.  
"In the middle school, and in the elementary for that matter, it was always surname or Sir. It's just the way it is," another boy added, looking bored and not even bothering to look at Levi, preferring to stare out the window. He had sandy hair and narrow eyes and appeared to be quite tall. Levi didn't like him.

"We didn't all go to the prep, Kirschtein," a dark haired boy snapped, his green eyes flashing with anger. This was the same boy who'd appeared riled at Mr. Dawk's speech.  
"Shut up Jaeger, no one cares," Jean responded, letting his bored demeanour fall as he whipped round to glare at the other boy.  
"All right," Levi called out, stopping the argument before it could really get going, "I'm not saying you have to call me by my given name, it's just an option. If you're more comfortable sticking with the rules, then by all means," he finished, spreading his hands expansively. This seemed to irritate the boy named Kirschtein and amuse Jaeger.  
“I wasn’t saying I had a problem with it,” Kirschtein mumbled.  
“Make sure you follow the rules, you wouldn’t want to get into trouble,” Jaeger mocked. The taller boy blushed furiously and opened his mouth to retort, but Levi raised his hand for quiet. Kirschtein contended himself with a rather impressive filthy glare at the other boy.

“My full name is Levi Rivialle, so call me what you will within the confines of my classroom,” he explained as he grabbed the register off the desk, “Just make sure the principal doesn’t hear you, I think his head would explode.”  
The group all grinned at that, and Levi bent down to rummage in his bag for his glasses, slipping them on the end of his nose so he could actually read the register in front of him, “Ok, I’ll call your full name this first time, please answer ‘present’ or ‘yes’ or any other affirmative phrase you can think of and raise your hand, just so I can get an idea of who’s who,” he explained as his eyes quickly ran down the list of names.

"Armin Arlert."  
"Present," Levi glanced up and identified the blond boy who'd spoken earlier.

Marco Bodt."  
"Yes," a pleasant looking boy with dark hair and freckles.

"Reiner Braun."  
"Here." A well-built boy with short blond hair who looked tall.

"Piotr Faust"  
"Call me Pete," he had hair so pale it looked almost white and he was incredibly thin.

"Bertholdt Hoover."  
"Present." A dark haired boy with a long nose who appeared to be approximately the height of the average oak tree.

"Eren Jaeger."  
"Yes," and Levi didn't need to look up to know it was the angry one with the green eyes.

"Franz Kalb."  
"Present." Another tall one, but this time with a very cropped, almost shaved, hair style.

"Jean Kirschtein."  
"Present," answered the sandy haired, would-like-to-seem-bored-but-easily-riled Jean.

"Samuel Linke-Jackson."  
"Here." Dark hair, pale eyes, also tall.

"Jonathan Oster."  
"Here." This one had very red hair and so many freckles that he looked tanned.

"Connie Springer."  
"Present!" he said enthusiastically waving, his large blue eyes shining. He also had a cropped hairdo, but, like Armin, was on the small side. Levi decided to like him, despite his over enthusiasm.

"Nathan Tius."  
"Present." He had dark hair swept back from his forehead and light brown eyes and looked nervous.

"Ben Vogt."  
"Present." A very dark boy with very dark, curly hair and very dark eyes.

"Thomas Wagner."  
"Present." Blond hair, brown eyes and very interesting sideburns.

"Myles Zeramuski."  
"Present." Light blond hair, that swept over his forehead and brushed just above his pale blue eyes.

"And that's all of you," Levi finished, marking off the last name before looking back up at the class, "not very many. I'm used to classes of thirty or more."  
"Where did you teach before?" Armin said, raising his hand in the air as he asked the question.  
"At a state school in a district down south, so this is quite a big change for me," Levi answered, placing the register onto the desk next to him.  
"What do you teach?" Connie asked, waving his arm in the air again.  
"What do you think I teach?" Levi asked, curious to see what his class would come up with, after his earlier experience with one of their seniors.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Jean raised his hand into the air.  
"Yes, go ahead," Levi said, gesturing to the boy with a flick of his wrist.  
"Art?"  
"Not art, English," Eren countered.

Levi's jaw dropped.  
"It's not Art or English is it?" the dark haired, freckled boy… Marco, questioned as he took in his teacher's expression.  
"Physics…" Levi croaked, "I teach Physics."  
They all looked surprised, which made Levi die a little inside.  
"I wouldn't have guessed Physics," the tree-like Bertholdt commented, reminding him another tall student, causing murmurs of agreement from the other boys.  
"No, you seem more…" Reiner began gesturing expansively as he tried to come up with the right word. Levi held his breath, dreading what word may come next.  
"Poetic?" Jean proffered.  
"Right!" Reiner said with triumph.  
"Poetic? You're an idiot, Kirschtein," Eren spat. Jean went red and turned in his seat to continue their argument from earlier.  
Levi groaned loudly and dropped his face into his hands, pressing his glasses into his face, which at least distracted Eren and Jean enough to halt their bickering. He could feel the whole class staring at him from behind his fingers. He dropped his hands and glared at his feet.  
"That's it. I am never wearing these trousers again. I swear to god!" he barked. The boys all exchanged slightly concerned looks.  
"What do his trousers have to do with anything?" Connie whispered loudly.

 

Notes: Sorry for the weird way this ends! But I'm hoping the next chapter will be more interesting and not just Levi taking attendance D:


	4. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has made it to the end of his first week, just one afternoon to go before the weekend. Nothing eventful could happen in that short amount of time, surely? A chapter in which Levi has the worst luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos, you are all awesome and I love each and every one of you in a very real and visceral way.
> 
> In this chapter, we get to meet Hange, all be it quite briefly and Levi has his first advanced class.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I promise there will be porn at some point… (mostly because I am a pervert and I can't help myself.)

Levi sighed and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. This dislodged the glasses he had forgotten he was wearing. He sighed again.  
"Rough day?" a voice queried as a pair of hands descended in front of his face and straightened the glasses on his nose. Levi looked up into the upside down face of Hange Zoë, who was smiling widely, which seemed to be something she did easily and often.  
"Hello Hange," Levi said as she slipped around the sofa and plopped down next to him. She stretched an arm along the sofa, and stared at Levi still smiling.  
Hange was the first teacher who has approached Levi at the school and she had decided that they were going to be the best of friends very quickly and with little consideration of Levi's actual feelings on the matter; it had been a memorable lunchtime.

Levi had been sat in the cafeteria by himself, contemplating the lunch he had brought with him (yesterday's left over noodles) and wondering why his home cooked meal was clearly inferior to the fare that was provided by the school. The next second there was someone sat in the seat opposite him, leaning incredibly far forward and grinning from ear to ear. She had dark hair tied back haphazardly in a high pony, black rimmed glasses framed brown eyes that shone with interest and was wearing a lab coat.  
"Hi, you're the new Physics teacher, yes? Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you! You don't look like a Physics teacher, isn't that interesting? I could do a study about that; do people look like the professions they do? Slightly lame title, hmm, I'd have to change it to something else, throw in a few science-y words, you know, class it up, make it legit. Not a bad idea. I teach Biology, main focus on genetics to be honest, but Biology is the subject after all. My name's Hange, by the way, Dr. Zoë, Dr. Hange Zoë!"   
This was all said very quickly, with limited breaths. Levi was leaning far back in his seat, to counter the body language of this enthusiastic individual. He opened and closed his mouth a few times; he wasn't sure how to react, completely blindsided by this onslaught. Hange stared at him, still smiling, before this was replaced by a look of exaggerated surprise.  
"Oh! How silly of me! I haven't asked your name. What is your name?" she asked, leaning back slightly.  
"Ah… Levi. Rivialle," he muttered, averting his eyes from Hange's intense gaze.  
"Levi Rivialle. What an interesting name!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together once, "Your first name and last name are awfully similar sounding.  
"My parents are dorks. And hippies," Levi answered, toying with his lunch.  
"Wow, a physicist from flower-children, huh? Colour me surprised!" Hange said. Levi couldn't help himself; he laughed. This clearly please Hange no end and since then she had been like his shadow, seeking him out whenever she could so she could speak with him. Mostly at him.

"You haven't answered my question," Hange said, accompanying the statement with a sharp poke to the back of his head.  
"Ouch! God, you are so annoying," Levi hissed, aiming a glare at her.  
"So's your face, answer the question!"  
Levi sighed for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that day, "Yes, it's been rough. It's been a rough week, to tell the truth."  
"Well that's to be expected of your first week, but hey, it's FRIDAY! So it's almost over!" she crowed.  
"I suppose, though I think I've been given the troublemaker class," he grumbled, "Jaeger and Kirchstein have been at each others throats since minute one, they've been given two detentions already. I'm currently reading the essays they've written in those detentions, which is a brilliant way to spend my lunch hour."  
"I was wondering why you weren't in the cafeteria," Hange mused.  
"Which is why you came to seek me out in the staff room?" Levi countered sarcastically.  
"Oi, grumpy, I brought you sustenance," she huffed, dropping a pre-packaged sandwich onto his lap. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the food before looking directly at Hange.  
"I know, I know," she said, waving one hand dismissively, "I'm one of the good ones."  
"Thank you," Levi said quietly, allowing a small smile to cross his face, which caused Hange to beam.  
"I know I've done good if I can get you to smile!" Hange commented as Levi laid the essays to one side and opened the sandwich. He took a bite; crayfish and rocket with a spicy mayo, delicious.  
"Actually, I shouldn't really take the credit for this," Hange said with a small frown.  
"Hmm?" Levi questioned around his mouthful.  
"I didn't buy it," she confessed, "a student, Erwin Smith, did."  
Levi choked and coughed as Hange hit him firmly on the back.  
"What!?" He croaked.  
"Yeah, I was thinking I should get you something," she started to explain, still absent-mindedly patting his back, "but I couldn't decide what. I must have been there for a while because he came over to me and asked if I was ok. So I told him that I wanted to get you something to eat, since you hadn't turned up for lunch, I said, "I'm thinking what the new Physics teacher would find tasty." He sort of laughed a bit before looking at the sandwich selection and picking the one you're choking on, insisted on paying for it too." she finished, "He's good like that. A very thoughtful boy. You've met him?"  
"Yes," Levi husked, still catching his breath, "First day, he took me to the principal." He coughed once more, "You can stop hitting me now," he said.  
"Sorry," Hange removed her hand.  
Levi eyed the sandwich in his hand with suspicion that it probably didn't deserve.  
"What's wrong? Do you not like it? Did he guess wrong?" She asked.  
Levi frowned at the sandwich, it was much worse; Erwin hadn't guessed wrongly. He loved shellfish, he loved a bit of spice, it was a delicious sandwich. Damn.  
"It's fine," Levi answered as he went about finishing the offending lunch item quickly.  
"What have you got this afternoon?" Hange asked as she reached over him and plucked the detention essays off the sofa and began to read them.  
"You'd think we were the students," Levi said drily about the question but he answered, "It's my first advance class this afternoon. For the whole afternoon."  
"Advance classes are great," Hange said, still reading the essays, "smaller classes, plus, they all want to be there."  
"That'll make a change," Levi deadpanned, "the enthusiasm of my general classes has left a little to be desired. My own homeroom class, in fact, are the worst." he stared into the middle distance, remembering the horror of that day, "It was like trying to herd cats."  
Hange laughed, "It'll be fine," she promised, clapping a hand to his shoulder, "You'll find a few of them with a real interest in the subject and it'll be fine," she said again. Glancing at the clock she stood up quickly, dropping the papers she held to the cushions of the sofa once more.  
"Welp, lunch is almost over, and I have a few slides to prepare before my next class. Mitosis and meiosis; amazing," she said with a wink and with that she charged out of the door, almost knocking over Mr. Dawk who was coming through as she was exiting.  
"Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder as she barrelled down the hall. Mr. Dawk rolled his eyes quickly as he continued into the room. 

"Ah, Mr. Rivialle," Dawk said, spotting Levi, "How's your first week been?"  
"Yes, good, thank you," Levi answered.  
"Ah. that's good," he nodded his head, "though I did hear that a couple of the students from your homeroom class had been in trouble?"  
Levi gritted his teeth, "Yes, Jaeger and Kirchstein, they just seem to butt heads."  
"Well, that does happen sometimes, I suppose. Just keep an eye on them."  
"Of course," Levi answered.  
"I'm glad that I've run into you, actually, I wanted to ask you something," Dawk said as he sat down next to Levi  
Levi nodded once, waiting.  
"All student groups and clubs have to have a faculty advisor you know," he explained, "and since you're new, I think it would be a great way for you to become fully involved in the whole school experience."  
"Right…" Levi said slowly, not wanting to commit strongly. If he was asked to be in charge of the school play, he would quit. Pure and simple.  
"Well, the faculty advisor for the football team said he could use some help" Dawk continued, crossing his arms, "He's got quite a full schedule so he would appreciate someone else being able to cover some of the practices."  
"I don't know anything about football," Levi said, panicking slightly. He didn't want to be involved with any kind of sports team.  
"That's ok, you'll learn," Dawk reassured, "Plus, you just need to be there so they have a member of staff present when they're here after hours, they do have coaches of course," he said laughing.  
Levi frowned, trying to come up with a viable reason to decline, "But, I'm so busy settling in and lesson planning, marking, you know," Levi elaborated, "I don't think I'll have the time."  
"Not to worry," Dawk said and Levi's heart leapt, thinking he'd managed to get out of it, "You can do all your work while they train."  
Levi slumped in his seat, "But…" he said weakly.  
"Wonderful," Dawk said smiling and standing up, taking his leave, "I'll tell Shadis the good news. They're first meeting is today after lessons, it's actually try-outs for new members, Shadis will be there so you can get acquainted. Thank you Mr. Rivialle," he said as he walked out the door.  
"You're welcome," Levi whispered. He had the worst luck, he was sure of it. He glanced at the clock; lunch was over and he needed to get to his advanced class. He put his glasses into his bag, shouldered it and exited the staff room. 

He navigated the halls, glancing at his trusty map occasionally, glad of his own decent sense of direction. He found the door he was looking for, squared his shoulders and walked in, not looking at the small group already assembled.   
"Hello, I am Mr. Rivialle, I'll be taking this advanced class," he said dropping his bag onto the desk before rummaging through, looking for the handouts he had pre-prepared, "You've chosen this class, so I have high expectations of you. I'm not going to baby you and I expect you to work hard. If you do I have no doubts that you will all do very well." He closed his hands around the papers he was looking for, "I've prepared some basic introductory notes as well as a reading list that you will find useful."  
He looked up at the class for the first time. There were five of them, a very small group, but he had been prepared for that. What he wasn't prepared for was Erwin Smith's smiling face to be amongst them. Levi's voice died in his throat as he tried to compute what had just happened.  
"He doesn't look like a Physics teacher," one of the other students commented. This made Erwin's smile even wider as Levi tried to remember how to form words.  
Erwin stood up and made his way towards the desk and Levi was forcibly reminded how… large he was.  
"Shall I hand those out, Sir?" Erwin asked, pointing at the paper in Levi's hands. Levi could feel his face getting hot. Erwin had called him sir. Erwin had called him sir. He didn't think he could trust his vocal chords to not betray him, so he simply nodded and let the tall boy take the handouts. Levi was right; he had the worst luck.

Erwin smiled as he watched a very becoming pink flush creep across Mr. Rivialle's face. He was obviously flustered and Erwin was fairly sure that he had taken him by surprise by being in this group. He obviously hadn't bothered checking the register before coming to the class. Erwin passed the handouts around to the other boys, still smiling.  
"So this is why you've been in such a good mood?" Mike asked, inclining his head in Mr. Rivialle's direction as Erwin sat back down. He just continued to smile, causing Mike to shake his head at him. Erwin was right; he had the best luck.


	5. Football!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi attends his first football practice. He is less than amused. Spoiler alert: shirtless Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again very sorry for the amount of time between updates. Real life is the worst at keeping one away from the important things… like writing fan fiction :D 
> 
> I am very thankful for all the comments and kudos, they make me so happy, you are all adorbs and I want to smoosh all your faces.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Levi sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes as he made his way through the corridors.  That class had been… taxing.  They were good kids, he couldn’t deny it; smart, enthusiastic, they had taken to the syllabus quickly and with gusto, asking pertinent questions and giving correct answers to the questions Levi posed to them.  However, Erwin Smith’s beaming face had been a distraction.  Every time Levi had looked up at the small group his eyes had been drawn to the wide smile and the blue eyes and he had to really try and keep his train of thought from going way off track.  The worst part had been when he’d introduced himself to the group and advised them, as he did all of his students, that they could call him Levi.  There had been a couple of raised eyebrows but for the most part these older students seemed to appreciate the option.  Erwin seemed to appreciate it most of all; his face had split into a wide smile (which, incidentally, barely left his face for the rest of the lesson) and he had said, in that treacherous voice of his, “Thank you, Levi.”

At the sound of his name coming out of that mouth, he’d felt heat rising to his cheeks, but he’d managed to get through the lesson without making a giant fool of himself, with one small exception.  As he’d brought the lesson to a close and assigned some comparatively easy homework (just some reading and summarising of the text he’d highlighted) the boys had all gotten up to leave.  Completely normal, except, they had all been sitting when he’d enterd.  When they stood, Levi was horrified to discover that one of the boys, the one who had been sat next to Erwin in the lesson, Mike, was of a height where he must have struggled to breathe, what with the air being so thin at high altitudes.  He was easily a head taller than the exceptionally tall Erwin and Levi found this completely unacceptable and unfortunately didn’t manage to keep that opinion to himself.

“Holy shit, Zacharias, tall much?” he had blurted out completely ineloquently, realising a little too late that he had just sworn in front of pupils.  Erwin had laughed loudly and Mike had chuckled as he’d filed passed the smaller man.  He paused in front of him before bending down and inhaling deeply over the top of his head.  Levi had jerked away, completely at odds with what was happening.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi had asked incredulously as the giant straightened once again.

“You smell like regret,” Mike said before shuffling out of the room.  Levi had stared after him before turning a confused look on the lingering Erwin.

“Don’t worry about him, it’s just his quirk,” Erwin had grinned before he moved to the exit.  He paused in the doorway, “Good lesson, Levi,” he’d said over his shoulder with a parting smile.

Levi had been left to stare after him, wondering what he’d done in a former life to be punished this way.  To be teaching in a school that seemed to be mostly populated by the ridiculously large and on top of that, one of whom seemed designed to be the most irritating of personal distractions that Levi had come across in his twenty-something years on this earth. 

Levi continued making his way to the playing fields, situated behind the main school building, already dreading his now compulsory time with the football team.  He didn’t really know anything about football, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know anything about football and yet here he was, strong-armed into being a faculty advisor for a bunch of muscle-bound idiots (probably).  As he stepped out into the cool air, he shivered and pulled his coat tighter around himself, surveying the scene.  There were several fields, all marked up with various sporting lines and divisions and such, but only one was currently occupied by any people, so he felt it was a safe assumption that this was the football team and associated coaches, friends and hangers on.

Levi made his way over to them, not enjoying the dampness he could feel accumulating on his ankles from the grass.  He could see an older man, bald with a beard and a fierce expression stood to the side of the field where the players were starting to accumulate.

“Mr. Shadis?” Levi asked as he came up to the side of the man.  The other looked down and regarded Levi for a moment before saying, “Well, you don’t look like a football player to me, but, changing rooms are that way,” he pointed to the left, “get your gear on and join the other newbies.”

Levi didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at this constant misconstruing of him as a student.

“Mr. Shadis, I am Mr. Rivialle, I was asked to be a fellow faculty advisor,” Levi said with a little bit of venom.

Shadis regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment before declaring, “Bullshit.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that.

“Mr. Rivialle, Mr. Rivialle!” he heard being yelled.  He looked to the source of the noise and was not surprised to see Eren Jaeger waving madly at him from a small group of boys.

“Is that proof enough?” Levi asked, cocking his thumb at Eren whilst levelling a gaze at the disbelieving Shadis.

Shadis frowned a little, but shrugged saying, "Well, in my defence, you look like a first year."

"Yeah, that's a popular opinion round here," Levi muttered, narrowing his eyes at the taller man.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to the coach whilst the newbies are getting themselves organised?" Shadis said, leading Levi over to a short but built man with a crew cut, holding a clipboard and frowning.

"Garner," Shadis said, tapping the man in his shoulder to get his attention, "This is the new faculty advisor, Rivialle."

"You can call me Levi," Levi said, offering his hand.  The man took it in his own and shook firmly.

"At least you don't have a weak handshake," Garner said, returning his brown eyes to his clipboard, "You can call me Coach, everyone does."

Levi nodded as the three fell into silence.  He watched as more boys came out of what he assumed was the locker room and onto the field.  He could see several of his homeroom class as well as Jaeger.  Reiner and Bertholdt were stood together, looking like they belonged and he was interested to see Jean as well, slotting a helmet to his head and testing the fit.  He spied Armin sat in the first row of the bleachers with a girl about his age, obviously there to offer support.

"Quite a lot of fresh meat this year, Coach," Shadis said, surveying the scene.

"Mmm, it's good for us, means more talent on the bench when we need it.  Plus, when half of the first string graduate this year, we'll at least have some decent replacements," he said nodding his head.

"We've got a great team this year.  Strong.  They could do very well," Shadis explained, "Though, the main goal is to beat the Titans," Shadis said with heat and the Coach spat in disgust.

"Titans?" Levi questioned, slightly taken aback by the aggression of the two men.

"Football team at Titan High.  They are brutal.  All massive, all aggressive, all dirty players," Coach said, narrowing his eyes at the thought of this other team, "We haven't beaten them yet, but this year, this could be the year.  With the team me and the captain have put together, we can do it.  I know it."

Levi raised an eyebrow.  Obviously, at this school, football was serious business.  He almost wished he understood a little more.  He was also dwelling on the idea of a school that contained students even larger than the ones he had encountered here.  it beggared belief.

"I'll introduce you to him," Coach said, motioning to someone on the field.  A boy came jogging over, already in his gear, helmet on his head.  Even with the pads on, Levi could tell he was large, but that wasn't particularly surprising, this being football and all.  And this being a school full of the exceptionally big.

"Ah, Commander," Coach said as the boy came closer, "I want you to meet the new faculty advisor, Rivialle."

"It's a nickname the team gave him," Shadis explained when he saw Levi's puzzled expression.

The boy was stopped in front of them by this time and he removed his helmet, revealing slightly mussed blond hair and some very blue eyes.

Levi wasn't even surprised.

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes as Erwin smiled down at him.

"What's that Sir?" Erwin asked, smiling wider.

"You're the captain of the football team.  Of course you are.  I should have known."

"You've met?" Coach asked, looking between them.

"He teaches advanced Physics," Erwin explained, not taking his eyes off Levi.

"You don't look like a Physics teacher," Shadis said.

"I've heard that," Levi deadpanned, "Let me guess," he said, returning his attention to the boy who was becoming the bane of his life, "you're the quarterback?"

Erwin laughed, "Actually, no, Mike's the quarterback," he said pointing over his shoulder at the aforementioned Mike who, as usual, was a head and shoulders taller than pretty much everybody, "I play center on offence, and linebacker on defence."

"You play both?  Isn't that unusual?" Levi asked, throwing a look at the coach.  He didn't know much about football, but he was fairly sure most players did one or the other.

"It's not what we would usually do," Coach admitted, "but he didn't want to choose between them, and he's good enough to pull it off, so I let him."

Levi snorted at the statement, which made Erwin laugh again.

"Well we better get this thing started," Coach said and Erwin nodded once at them all before flashing a final smile at Levi, who scowled, and then turned on his heel and ran back to the rest of the players.

"I'm going to go and sit in the stands, I have some marking to do," Levi said.  The other two nodded, too focused on the scene in front of them so Levi wandered off to the bleachers.

"Mr. Rivialle," Armin called, as he got near.  Levi raised a hand in greeting before making his way up to him and the unknown girl.

"Are you the faculty advisor?" Armin asked as Levi dropped down next to him.

"Yes, I wasn't given much choice," Levi said as he rummaged in his bag for his glasses.

"Did you see Eren?" Armin asked as Levi popped the glasses on the end of his nose and retrieved his marking.

"Yes, and Braun, Hoover and Kirschstein," Levi answered.

"Yeah, they were on the team in middle school," Armin explained, "Ah, sorry, how rude of me, this is Mikasa," he said gesturing to the girl at his side.  She had short dark hair that fell into her pale eyes and was, by all accounts, very pretty.  She had a red scarf looped around her neck and she offered Levi a small smile.

"She's Eren's sister," Armin explained, "She goes to Sina Girls' Academy."

"You don't really look alike," he commented and she nodded once.

"I'm adopted," she responded.

"Oh, sorry," Levi said, foot firmly planted in his mouth.

"No need to be sorry," Mikasa said, waving away his apology.

"Mikasa's on the girls' football team over at SGA," Armin said, "She's one of the best players in the country.  She got a full scholarship," Armin said, obviously proud of his friend and she blushed a little at the praise in his tone.  Levi smiled at that; Armin was a good kid.

"Congratulations," Levi said, "I'll have to come and watch you play sometime.  Not that I understand much," he admitted.

"It's easy enough, you'll pick it up," Mikasa said, returning her attention to the field.

"Plus, with the Commander on the field, you'll see exactly how the plays break down," Armin followed up, "He is the best strategist in high school football, hands down," he finished with certainty and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

Levi allowed his gaze to fall back onto the players and he picked out Erwin, stood next to Mike and explaining something to a small group.  He was obviously a natural leader and was apparently an excellent strategist, if Armin was to be believed.  Levi abandoned his marking and decided to watch the try-outs to get an idea of the game and, if he was being totally honest, so he could get a better idea about Erwin Smith… and possibly to look at his ass in those tight white pants.  It was not Levi's fault if the uniform involved tight white pants, nor was it his fault if those tight white pants happened to cover Erwin's lower half like a second skin.

Levi watched with Armin and Mikasa, Armin offering useful information on what was happening, what was being tested, who was playing what position and so on.  Mikasa would occasionally interject with commentary on how well certain players were doing, though she always circled back to Eren's performance, of which she was very critical.  She obviously wanted him to do well and she watched him closely, sometimes muttering encouragement under her breath.

By the end of it, Levi had a better idea of what the game was about and a much better idea about the shape of Erwin's ass.  Surely a win-win if ever there was one.  Armin and Mikasa bid him goodbye as they went to meet Eren and Levi made his way down to Shadis and Coach, as the boys all jogged into the locker room.

"Is it all right for me to make my way home now?" Levi asked of them.

"We have to wait and make sure they're all out of the locker room," Shadis explained and Levi's shoulders slumped a little at the information.  Shadis and Coach began discussing the potential new players and Levi half listened whilst thinking longingly of his home and his weekend.

Shadis glanced at his watch after some time had passed, "Rivialle, do you want to pop your head in there and see if there's anyone left?  And if there is, chivvy them along a bit?"

Levi did not want to do that, he had no desire to be in a place populated by sweaty teenage boys that would reek to high heaven, but he didn't think 'no' would be an acceptable answer.

He made his way over to the locker room entrance and poked his head in.  He wrinkled his nose; he had been right, it did reek.

He made his way into the room and looked around, it seemed empty, but he supposed he should go the whole hog.

"Hello, anyone in here?  If so, hurry the fu… hurry up, some of us have lives that want living outside of these walls," Levi said, glancing around.

There was no response, so Levi turned around to leave.

"Oh.  I thought I heard something," an all too familiar voice said.  Levi didn't want to turn around and see the face that belonged to the voice.  But if he just walked out, it would be really obvious and weird, so he turned.  His instinct had been right; he shouldn't have turned around.

Erwin was stood at the far end of the lockers, at what must have been the entrance to the shower blocks, because he was dripping wet.  His blond hair was damp and slightly mussed from where he'd run his fingers through it.  He'd clearly just stepped out of the water, not taking time to dry himself as small rivulets of water ran down his body.  He was nicely muscled, defined pecs and a six pack that struck Levi as being eminently… lick able.  He had a towel tied loosely around his waist and Levi couldn't help but notice the small trail of dark blond hair that ran down his navel.  Life was unfair.  Why was life throwing this ridiculously attractive boy at him?  What the hell was this happening to him?  He didn't want this.

"Mr. Rivialle?  Levi?" Erwin asked, "Sir?"

Levi snapped out of his silent reverie of Erwin's stupidly attractive body and looked up at his face, which was also stupidly attractive.

"Are you ok?' Erwin asked as he walked over, hands clinging to the towel around his waist, "You kind of zoned out there."

Levi shuffled backwards a few steps as Erwin advanced.

"Everything's fine," Levi sputtered as his back bumped into a wall and he could no longer retreat, "Just trying to hurry everyone up so I can go home.  Are you the last one?"

"Yes," Erwin said, still coming towards Levi, "I was going over some of my notes before, so it's taken me a bit longer than usual."  He came to a stop in front of the smaller man and looked down at him, "Are you sure you're ok?  You're face is pretty red."

Levi touched his cheek, feeling the heat there and feeling furious with himself.

"I'm fine, just getting light-headed from the smell of this place," Levi said, trying to stop his eyes from focusing on Erwin's chest, which was difficult since it was at his eye level.

"Lot's of teenage boys in one place after training, I'm afraid it's an inevitability," Erwin said taking another step closer to Levi who looked up at him in alarm, "I don't smell though, do I?"

Levi stared at him.  He did smell.  Of soap and salt and another smell, a scent that was probably distinctly Erwin, that Levi didn't want to think about too much because that way, was the way of madness.

"…no," Levi managed to get out.  Erwin smiled then and took a step backward.

"Good."

Levi let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, "So, get a move on Smith, don't you have a home to go to?" he said as he brushed past the tall boy.  He was taken a little by surprise as a hand closed around his arm and he looked over his shoulder and was about to ask what the hell he thought he was doing but the words were stolen from his mouth when Erwin pressed his lips to his.  Levi blinked in surprise.  What was happening?  Erwin was kissing him.  Kissing him firmly, holding him in place.  He pulled back after a few moments and Levi was left too stunned to talk.  Erwin looked at him, still slightly bent from when he'd kissed him and Levi stared back.

"Wha?" he croaked when his brain had started to work again.

"You…" Erwin began, eyes roaming all over Levi's face, "just looked like you wanted a kiss."

Levi was outraged.  He wanted to vehemently deny that he would have ever made such an expression.  The only problem was he couldn't be sure he hadn't been making some kind of face, especially when confronted with Erwin's basically perfect body and golden body hair.  Golden body hair?  There was something seriously wrong with him.

"Ah," was all Levi managed to say and Erwin chuckled.

"I'll hurry up," Erwin said, releasing his grasp on Levi.

"Thanks," Levi said, turning on an unsteady foot and stumbling out of the locker room and into the fresh air.

Shadis and Coach were still talking and Levi wobbled over to them, "There's just one left, Smith, I'm going to go.  Sudden headache," Levi stuttered.  They both looked at him, taking in his flushed face and wide eyes.

"Sure," Shadis said, "We'll see you next week.  Next practice is Tuesday."

Levi nodded and walked towards the parking lot.  He reached the safe haven of his car and sat for a moment, staring blankly out of the windscreen.  He ghosted his fingers over his lips, where he could still feel the press of Erwin's mouth on his.

"Fuck.  I'm in trouble," he whispered.


	6. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coming up to Christmas time and Levi reflects on his last few months of Erwin based harassment. Also, presents are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the length between updates! I sometimes forget that I should probably work on and finish this before I start writing other (porn) stories. Oh well, such is life. This chapter is a little more on the, umm… risqué side I suppose. Hope everyone enjoys it. I once again want to say that all your comments and kudos give me such joy, I can't even describe! Thank you so much and please continue to support my trashy writing!

It had been months and Levi was still agonising over the kiss with the undeniably, unforgivably, delectable Erwin Smith. He had gone home on the day of what he had taken to calling 'The Incident', and spent the whole evening lying on his sofa with his head in his hands, groaning every so often, whilst his cat, Judge, sat on his chest, miaowing at him in either annoyance or concern, Levi wasn't sure which.

He had spent the last few months avoiding Erwin Smith wherever possible. This had proved to be difficult considering that Erwin was in his advanced placement class and that Levi was a faculty advisor for the sport that he played… and the fact that just because Levi wanted to avoid Erwin, didn't mean that Erwin had the same feelings. If anything, he seemed to be popping up everywhere Levi happened to be, or look, and despite Levi's best efforts to deter him; death glares, harsh words, pointed leaving any area the boy was; Erwin was not to be deterred. In fact, Levi's obvious discomfort seemed to amuse and please him; Levi was not amused or pleased. The boy was too bold, way to bold. Levi had been hopeful that the kiss had been one of those, wild, impetuous moves that people occasionally succumb to doing and then wonder what on earth they had been thinking but sadly, that had not been the case. Erwin's boldness was just part of his personality and he had directed the full force of it onto Levi and torturing him. There had been the time when he'd decided that nothing would please him better than to sit with Levi at lunchtime and had sat directly next to him, his leg pressed fully against Levi's, making the smaller man blush for a solid thirty minutes as he tried not to react every time Erwin shifted in his seat and their legs rubbed together. There had been the time he had cornered Levi in the classroom after a lesson to 'ask questions' and had perched on the edge of the desk, crossing his incredibly muscular legs, showing them off, or so Levi thought. There was the time Levi's car was struggling to start and Erwin had offered him a ride home, which he vigorously refused. He had then proceeded to pop the hood on the vehicle, tinkered with some stuff and the car had spluttered to life. When Levi had commented on the requisite skills Erwin apparently had, the statement had been met with a devilish smile and 'I'm good with my hands'. Levi had not recovered from the statement for several hours. There had been many, many of these Erwin induced embarrassing moments and Levi was starting to lose any semblance of composure he had thought he had. 

The worst, without fail, had been in October, when Levi had overheard some of Erwin's friends wishing the boy a happy birthday. He had reacted in kind, wishing him a happy birthday as well and Erwin's face had practically split in half, he was smiling so effusively, which was embarrassing to say the least. But what was worse was when Erwin cornered him in an empty classroom, again, and asked if Levi was going to give him a present.

"Why would I get you a present?" Levi had scoffed, trying to avoid looking at the blond boy, who had backed him into a wall and was blocking him in with one large arm, "Besides, I only found out it was your birthday today."

Erwin had smiled then, and there was something dangerous in that smile that made Levi wary.

"The present I want doesn't need buying," he had explained, still smiling and Levi was curious, which was something that worried him greatly.

"What is it?" Levi had asked before swiftly following that up with, "Don't say something stupid and impossible like a kiss."

Erwin had smiled even wider, "Bingo."

"Erwin," Levi had said in exasperation, "Don't be dumb. I know you're not dumb."

Erwin had leant in close and Levi had pressed as far back as possible, trying to avoid him and his obvious intent.

"It's not dumb," he had whispered.

"No." Levi had said firmly as Erwin finished closing the distance between them and silenced Levi's protest by placing his lips against Levi's. Levi had raised his hands in alarm and placed them against Erwin's chest, pushing hard to try and get him to stop but he may as well have been pushing against a brick wall the amount of good it was doing. Levi tried to protest vocally, but this turned out to be a huge mistake, he opened his mouth to say something, actually started to say something and the crafty bastard took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Levi's brain fluttered around in his skull like a frightened bird as he allowed his hands to curl around Erwin's blazer. Erwin's tongue wrapped around his own, before stroking the roof of his mouth and Levi couldn't help it; he moaned. Why was a teenager such a good kisser? Enquiring minds wanted to know. Erwin pulled back, breaking the kiss, nipping Levi's bottom lip as he withdrew. Levi was breathing heavily, face flushed and the contents of his pants had gotten very interested in proceedings.

"Why?" Levi had managed to say as Erwin had stared at him.

"It's my birthday," had been the infuriating reply.

"But… you… I…" Levi stuttered, trying to order his thoughts, "I'm a teacher. You're a student. You're underage," he listed, realising a little too late that he was still clutching at Erwin like his life depended on it.

"I turned 18 today, I'm not underage" Erwin stated as he placed a hand at the base of Levi's neck, stroking the skin there, making Levi shiver, which he didn't appreciate.

"I don't think that's the point," Levi said weakly, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Erwin's fingers, "I'm still much too old and I'm still your teacher. It's not right," Levi stated, shaking Erwin a little, "I'm in a position of authority."

"You can be in charge of me anytime, Sir," Erwin had grinned and Levi had been horrified at the way his pulse jumped. Something else a little lower jumped in response too, but Levi didn't want to think about it too much.

"You are despicable," Levi had spat and Erwin had laughed and released him and Levi returned the favour.

"Thank you for my present," he had said before he left the room and Levi was left to wonder what on earth was going on with his life.

\---

It was now December and it had been 3 and some months of harassment from Erwin Smith. Luckily there had been no more kisses, because Levi was loathe to admit that he didn't trust himself all that much; he was genuinely worried that he was going to snap and… well it didn't do to think about such things. But it was finally, finally winter break and all that Levi had to get through before two blissful weeks of freedom was the faculty Christmas party.

Levi stood against a wall sipping punch and watching his coworkers laugh and flirt and get more drunk.

"Having fun?" Hangë asked as she leant next to him.

"Oh tons," Levi had said, swallowing the rest of his drink.

"It's not so bad," Hangë said, snatching Levi's cup and refilling it.

"Nile hugged me," Levi muttered, "twice," and Hangë laughed.

"Drink up" she had demanded and Levi complied, feeling that getting drunk was probably the only way he was going to have fun at this party. He had Hangë stood chatting and drinking and bitching about people's outfits, which he enjoyed far too much and when Nile came around to give Levi his third hug, he accepted with alacrity. It was at that point he realised he was drunk.

"Oh man," Levi chuckled as the principal moved on, "I think I've had a few too many of the punch."

"There's only one answer," Hangë answered seriously, a faint blush across her cheeks, and Levi raised an eyebrow in anticipation, "Drink more!" She squealed and Levi had laughed. Half an hour later he was beyond merry, slurring his words and using the wall and Hangë as support for his sagging frame. He giggled, watching the karaoke that had inevitably begun.

"Oh dear," Levi mumbled, hiccoughing, "How am I going to get home? Do you have the number for a taxi?" he asked, fixing Hangë with an uneven stare. 

"No need," Hangë chuckled, "transport has been arranged."

"What?" Levi asked, confused, "Has someone pre-ordered taxis? That was some forward thinking."

"Not quite," Hangë said, grinning, "There's a tradition here, after the faculty party…" she began.

"Ah, boys!" Nile said and Levi whipped his head around, "Great timing."

"As I was saying," Hangë continued, "Some of the seniors act as a taxi service."

Levi blanched; the way his luck was going, there was no way, no way in hell, that the blond bane of his life, the eyebrow king of irritation, would not be one of the drivers.

"No," Levi said, panicking, "I… I 'll just get a normal taxi."

"But it's tradition!" Hangë said, confused.

"I don't give a fuck," he hissed, "Now let me get out of here, before," he said as he spun away from the woman and smack into the firm body of another person.

"Oof," he exhaled as he rebounded back and a pair of hands settled on his waist, steadying him.

"We really should stop meeting like this," Erwin's voice cut through the fog of his brain and Levi didn't want to look up into those blue eyes.

"I don't want to," Levi mumbled, churlish.

"What's that?" Erwin asked.

"I don't want a ride from you," Levi said.

"Are you sure?" Erwin asked, his voice laced with innuendo, "I'm sure I could give you a good ride."

Levi felt his face flame and Hangë sniggered.

"Welp, I'm gonna catch a ride with Zacharias," Hangë stated, wobbling away, "I can ask him more about his genetic background. I'm going to get to the bottom of his sniffing thing, I swear to god," she muttered, mostly to herself as she made her way over to the tall boy who was lounging in the entryway.

"Mr. Smith," Nile had walked over to them, "Are you taking Mr. Rivialle home?"

"No," Levi said, trying to pry Erwin's hands away from his waist, "I'm just going to get my own taxi, a normal taxi, I don't need…"

"Splendid," Nile ploughed on, not listening, "You can take me at the same time, we live in the same direction."

"But I…" Levi began desperately; he didn't want to get in a car with Erwin. He didn't want to get in a car with Erwin when he was drunk. And he definitely didn't want to get in a car with Erwin, whilst drunk and with his equally drunk boss.

"Yes, Sir," Erwin had answered with a wide smile, steering Levi out of the room, Nile following in their wake.

Erwin drove a Mercedes GL-Class SUV. Levi wasn't surprised. Erwin opened the passenger door for him and he slipped inside the leather interior and tried not to be impressed. Nile clambered into the back seat as Erwin got into the driver's seat and started the engine and pulled away from the school.

"I'll drop you off first, Mr. Dawk," Erwin said, glancing into the rear view mirror at the principal, who's head was already dropping onto his chest.

"No," Levi piped up, "Drop me off first. I don't want to be alone in this car with you."

Erwin smiled and Nile's head popped up abruptly, "But I'm closer," He said petulantly.

"But- -" Levi started.

"I'm pulling rank," Nile slurred, before his chin dropped to his chest again, "Me first."

Levi caught Erwin's eye and saw the amusement there and he looked away quickly, not wanting to laugh. They wound through the mostly empty streets and in no time at all they had dropped Nile off at his house.

"Your address, Mr. Rivialle?" Erwin asked as they drove away.

"I don't want to tell you," Levi said, looking out the window.

"Why?" Erwin asked.

"It's dangerous," Levi mumbled, "if you know where I live you might start harassing me at home as well as at school."

Erwin laughed, "Perhaps. But I can't drop you off if I don't know it."

Levi stayed silent.

"If you don't tell me I'll have to make you spend the night at my house," he threatened.

Levi sat bolt upright and turned to stare at the other man.

"You wouldn't," Levi hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"You underestimate me," Erwin responded, flashing his teeth.

Levi mused quietly for a moment, staring at the blond boy and weighing the threat of his words. He rattled off his address.

"I don't know whether to be disappointed or not," Erwin chuckled and Levi scowled. 

It wasn't long before they pulled up outside of Levi's small house.

"Well, thanks," Levi said, opening the door and making to get out. He stepped onto the pavement and stumbled as the cold air hit him in the face. He took a step and his legs wobbled again, before he felt a firm grip under his arms.

"Careful," Erwin said from behind him, supporting Levi's weight.

"I'm fine," Levi said, sagging slightly in Erwin's hands.

"Sure you are," Erwin chuckled as he manhandled Levi to his front door. Levi scrambled in his pockets for his keys, extracting them. He looked at the keys in his hand and then to his front door and back to the keys. He thrust his hand up into Erwin's face.

"You do it," he slurred, shaking the keys. Erwin snorted and plucked the keys from Levi's hand before unlocking the door. 

"Wait a second," Erwin muttered before he picked Levi up and threw him over his shoulder. Levi squeaked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Levi screeched.

"It's just easier for me to get the door open this way," Erwin explained, pushing the door and walking inside.

"This is hardly dignified," Levi mumbled. He would have been more put-out if this particular position hadn't afforded him a very good view of Erwin's backside.

Erwin manoeuvred into the living room, lowering Levi onto the couch, "Nice place," Erwin stated, as he straightened up and looked around.

"Thanks, get me some water," Levi said, pointing in the direction of his kitchen and being quietly thankful that Judge was nowhere to be seen. His cat could be very judgemental of new people, hence his name. Erwin obeyed, returning with a glass and handing it to Levi.

"Are you ok?" Erwin asked.

"I'm fine," Levi said, waving his hands dismissively, "It's not my first time at this particular rodeo."

Erwin laughed, "Well, I'll be on my way."

"Wait," Levi said and Erwin paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Carry me to my room," he demanded, "my legs aren't listening to me."

Erwin laughed and scooped Levi up.

"Why are you carrying me princess style?" Levi asked as he snaked his arms around Erwin's neck.

"You want me to throw you over my shoulder again?" Erwin asked, amusement heavy in his voice.

"Whatever," Levi mumbled, "Bedroom's at the top of the stairs, to the right."

Erwin followed the orders and Levi was disturbed at how easily the boy seemed to handle his weight. Erwin entered Levi's room and bent down to put Levi on the bed. He made to stand up but Levi's arms around his neck stopped him.

"Umm, Levi?" Erwin questioned, bent awkwardly.

"It's my birthday soon," Levi stated, slurring his words slightly, "on Christmas day."

"Ok," Erwin said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Levi licked his lips, "Aren't you going to give me a present?" he husked.

Erwin bent his head quickly and captured Levi's lips, placing his hands on the bed to brace himself. Levi kissed back enthusiastically, tugging at the hair at the nape of Erwin's neck, he hummed in approval as Erwin slipped his tongue into his mouth. Erwin slipped a hand onto Levi's hip before he pushed him down onto the bed, covering his body with his own. Levi arched his body into Erwin's slipping his hands down his broad back and enjoying the feel of the muscles there. Erwin pulled away from Levi's mouth, causing the other to make a noise of disappointment, but it was merely so he could press his mouth to Levi's neck, where he nibbled lightly. Levi let his head fall to the side to give Erwin more access and he shuddered as Erwin began to suck. Erwin snuck a hand under Levi's shirt, running it up his stomach, before resting it came to a stop just as a chest and he ran a calloused thumb over Levi's nipple.

"Nnn, Erwin," Levi gasped and Erwin licked over the bruise he created breathing heavily.

"As much as I want to continue," Erwin mumbled against his skin, as he placed small kisses up and down the column of his neck, "Perhaps we shouldn't do this when you're drunk."

Levi understood the sense behind those words but right now he was a large bundle of sensations and he wanted to feel more.

"I don't want to stop," Levi said, slipping his hands down to Erwin's ass and squeezing.

"Levi," Erwin began.

"But you're right, I know you're right," Levi said, sighing and letting go of his handful.

Erwin stood and Levi propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing the tall boy with hungry eyes,

"Don't look at me like that," Erwin said, eyes dark, "You'll make me want to change my mind."

He bent down then and kissed Levi quickly, "Give me your phone," Erwin said against his lips and Levi complied. Erwin tapped into it.

"Now you have my number," he said, handing the phone back, "Do with it what you will. Now I'm really leaving." 

Erwin made his way to the bedroom door.

"Merry Christmas, Levi," Erwin said over his shoulder before exiting.

Levi let himself flop back on the bed. In his befuddled, horny state he was very sorry to see Erwin go but at the same time he had a feeling that he was going to be feeling a mass of guilt as well as a hangover in the morning, He looked at the phone in his hand and stared at Erwin's number.

\---

Erwin slipped into his bedroom after dropping off the last teacher he'd had to ferry from the party. He sat down on his bed and thought about Levi and what had happened earlier that evening. He smiled to himself, knowing that the next time he saw his teacher he would be embarrassed and avoiding him again, but it had been worth it. He could still feel the sensation of having the man in his arms, pressed against his body. He would make it happen again. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, opening the message screen.

'Lying in bed, finger fucking myself, wishing it was your big hands doing it. Levi'

"Fuck," Erwin hissed, as the words went straight to his groin and he palmed himself through his trousers.

'Fuck, that's hot. Want to do that to you. Want to finger you while I suck you.' he tapped out before freeing himself from his very constricting trousers and underpants. He stroked his length quickly.

'Good, what else? I'm close.'

"I want to fuck you hard. Until you cry, want to make you cum and fuck you through your orgasm.'

Erwin jerked himself vigorously, feeling the heat pooling in his belly.

"Fuck. Yes. Wreck me."

Erwin grunted as his orgasm hit and he came, coating his palm. He reached for some tissues as his phone buzzed again.

'You kinky bastard. I just came.'

'You bring out the pervert in me. I came too.'

'Good. Next time we do it in person.'

'I'll hold you to that.' Erwin tapped out as he slipped out of his clothes and got into bed. All in all, he couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present.


	7. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and it's Levi's birthday. Too much booze and too little willpower will be the downfall of one Levi Rivialle.

Levi put down the phone and sighed heavily. Ever since his move, he seemed to be sighing more than he had ever done before. It was becoming a concern. Having just finished his call with his parents, he felt that a sigh was the least of the things he needed to get over that trauma; a large, large drink would definitely help with his emotional healing. They had called to wish him a happy birthday and merry Christmas, but like always, the conversation had rapidly degenerated into:

"Age is just a number Levi, never let it define you. You define You," and "Christmas is a social construct; free yourself from it and be happy."

"Friggin' hippies," Levi muttered as he dropped ice into a short glass and covered it with the whiskey he had bought for himself as a birthday present, since his parents refused to buy him that kind of stuff as gifts. He glared at the cactus that they had sent with deep loathing, "I'm going to over water you," he hissed at it, pointing with the hand that held his glass. Judge padded into the kitchen and meowed at his ankles.

"I hope this is your way of wishing me a happy birthday," Levi said, nudging her with his foot. This didn't bother her in the slightest, she just hacked for a moment before coughing up a fur ball. Levi fixed his cat with a hard stare, which she returned with the casual indifference that only cats could muster, but that Levi was determined to master.

"What a thoughtful gift," Levi said as the cat walked away and left him to clean up the mess. Levi downed the measure and did just that, before pouring himself another drink.

Twenty minutes later he was halfway through his third glass and was feeling pleasantly… well, drunk. His phone buzzed, indicating a message, he opened it up and smiled slightly as he saw it was from Hange.

"Merry Birthmas, or Christday or whatever! Hope it's fun. Don't cry over getting old!"

Levi tapped out a quick "Thank you, jerk." and sent it quickly, before sipping his drink and switching on the television. There must be something on to watch, it was Christmas after all. He flicked through the channels before settling on a film, Meet Me in St. Louis, perfect Christmas fodder. He looked at his drink and wondered if it was bad to be drunk at two in the afternoon. He shrugged his shoulders, oh well, it was a holiday. He grabbed the marking he had left on the coffee table and continued where he had left off, drink in one hand, pen in the other. His phone buzzed again and he dropped the pen to open the message, assuming it was Hange bitching about being called a jerk.

'Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday. I hope you're having a great day.'

It was from Erwin and it gave Levi pause in his three drink fuzz. He stared at the words on the screen for a few moments, battling with himself. He had felt incredibly bad the day after the Christmas party; he had engaged in some fairly heavy petting and a very heavy make out session with a student. A very attractive student, yes, but still, definitely not a good idea. But here was this message and Levi had had three drinks and it was seeming like he really wanted to reply, even though he knew the best thing to do would be ignore it and nip this particular flirtation in the bud. He stood and went to the kitchen, adding more whiskey to his glass and sipped, musing. Moving back to the sofa, the phone glowed invitingly and he sat back down, looking at it and trying to use his better judgement to fight against his wilful desires.

\---

Erwin handed his grandmother another glass of wine and she smiled appreciatively before re-engaging his father in a heated debate about private schools versus state schools. Erwin smiled to himself; every Christmas was the same, but he loved his family and heated debates were something they all enjoyed after all. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, his smile becoming a grin when he saw who it was from.

'I'm at home alone drinking my 4th drink and watching TV. It is the best day.'

Erwin excused himself from the table before heading to his room; he didn't want to answer any awkward questions about whom he was texting with when he was inevitably caught mooning over his phone. He just didn't seem to be able to school his expression very well when it came to Levi.

Levi slumped on his sofa, phone in hand. He was disgusted with himself; he had no self control. But, the very part of his mind that he was currently ashamed of piped up, it was his birthday, so he should be allowed to indulge himself, at least today of all days. His phone rumbled in his hand and he dragged the item up to his face.

'Alone on your birthday? Alone on Christmas? That's not fun.'  
'I've spoken with my parents today… hence the drinking.'

Erwin chuckled at the response.

'My family is over, Christmas dinner and all that. Did you not want to see your family?'  
'Was my last message misunderstood? I spoke with them today, it is now 2.31 p.m. I have had 4 drinks.'  
'Hahaha. Fair enough. Just wanted to make sure you weren't lonely'  
'What would you do about it if I said I was? Lonely that is.'

Erwin's smile spread wide and wicked. He was glad he had had the presence of mind to excuse himself.

'Well, I do know where you live.'

Levi snorted at that. He shouldn't be playing this game, he knew that, but the four drinks part of him wanted to keep playing, keep playing until… well, he didn't want to admit exactly where that train of thought was leading to.

'Hmm, true. I wonder if you would really come here… I'm tempted to test that… shame I'm not lonely really :P'

Erwin chuckled, reading the message, Levi was playing devil's advocate here.

'As I've said before, you underestimate me. '

Levi laughed a little and sipped his drink. He was sure he had the measure of Erwin Smith fairly well. His phone buzzed again and he opened the message to see a picture of Erwin's hand (it was definitely Erwin's hand, no mistaking it) holding a set of car keys. Levi laughed, tapping out his reply.

'You're bluffing.'

A few moments later his phone indicated another message and he opened it to a picture of Erwin sat behind the wheel of his car, grinning like an idiot. Levi panicked. He quickly made a phone call. The phone rang for an agonising few minutes before, "Hello?" Erwin said, a laugh in his voice.

"You idiot!" Levi hissed, pressing the phone against his ear more firmly than was really warranted, "What are you doing? Don't come here, it's Christmas, are you stupid!? You're stupid. I'm convinced. Your family! What are you doing, dumbass, idiot… douchebag!" Levi rattled out, not pausing for breath.

Erwin laughed long and loud and Levi scowled at his TV, not really seeing it, "Calm down," he managed to get out eventually.

"Don't come here," Levi reiterated, still panicking slightly.

"I'm not, I was just teasing you," Erwin explained, still chuckling, "told my parents I needed something from my car, took a selfie, the rest, as they say, is history."

Levi's mouth dropped open. He should have known. If he was sober he would have known. He glared at his whiskey accusingly, before downing the rest of his drink.

"I can't believe you just said 'selfie'," Levi muttered as he tried to reconcile the slight disappointment he was feeling about Erwin not coming over to his place, "God I need a drink."

"I thought you had a drink?" Erwin asked, obviously amused.

"Yeah, well, that's gone" Levi huffed as he went about pouring himself another, "your little practical joke has increased my need and desire for alcohol."

"Hahaha, sorry," Erwin said as Levi took a gulp of his refreshed glass.

"You're not in your car are you?" Levi asked suspiciously as he went back to his sofa and flopped down. Judge came in and eyed him before leaping onto the armchair and surveying him from there.

"No, I'm in my room," Erwin answered, "Oh hey," he said abruptly, "Happy birthday!"

"Dork," Levi snorted, even though he could feel his face getting hot and not just from the booze, "You already said that."

"Only by text, not direct, so here it is more directly," Erwin said and Levi could practically hear his smile over the phone.

"Dork," Levi said again, hating himself for being pleased, "So how's your Christmas going?"

"Good. Standard. Family, food, heated debate, you know the usual," Erwin said, laying back on his bed, "I'd ask how yours is, but I think we've covered that already."

"Yeah," Levi followed, "I'm an a old man, drunk and alone, you should feel sorry for me."

"You said you weren't lonely," Erwin countered.

"I said, alone, not lonely," Levi said, smirking, "You need to listen more well… better, that's the word."

Erwin choked back a laugh, "Perhaps you need to slow down with the drinking," he suggested.

"Perhaps you need to mind your own business," Levi offered.

Erwin laughed, "More well, that is classic."

"Shut up," Levi pouted, "You have to be nice to me, it's my birthday."

"Hmm, but didn't I already give you a present?" Erwin's voice was silky and Levi felt the words settle on his skin, making him itch for something.

"You did, but," Levi mused, running a finger along the hem of his jumper, "you only gave me one present and it's my birthday AND Christmas, I should get two."

"I see," Erwin said, voice heavy with amusement, "I didn't realise you were so greedy."

"For some things, yes," Levi said simply, "I want what I want and I expect to get it."

"And what exactly is it that you want from me right now?" Erwin asked, pleased with the way things were going.

"A present," Levi stated.

"What present? Tell me what you want and I will do my very best to oblige," Erwin said, voice deep and inviting. There was quiet on the other end of the phone and Erwin could here Levi breathing softly.

"Talk dirty to me," came the reply and Erwin felt a fair amount of his blood run south at the words.

"My pleasure," he purred, "But first, we have to make sure you're ready."

"What?" Levi asked, confused.

"Strip," Erwin commanded, "And I mean everything, don't want you to get your clothes dirty."

Levi wanted to make some snarky comment about the cold weather, or how it wasn't necessary, but the firm tone in Erwin's voice made him swallow the words. 

"Just give me a minute," Levi said quietly before placing the phone down on the couch. He put it on speaker before moving over to the armchair and shooing Judge out of the room. She did not appreciate this and gave him a dirty look as he closed the door on her. He didn't need the cat staring at him whilst he was doing this. He shut the curtains before quickly shucking his clothing to the ground.

"Levi?" the voice echoed out from his phone and Levi positioned himself back on the couch.

"I'm here," he answered.

"Did you get undressed?" Erwin asked and Levi shivered.

"Yes," he responded.

"Good," Erwin's voice was deep as it flowed from the speakers of his phone.

"It's cold," Levi grumbled, feeling the goose pimples rising on his skin.

"Not to worry," Erwin commented, "you'll be warm soon enough."

Levi shivered again, the conviction in Erwin's voice and the anticipation was enough to have him half hard already.

"I want you to lay back," Erwin said and Levi obliged, head near the armrest where the phone was, "Now, I'm going to talk you through what I will do do to you, and I want you to follow along as best you can."

"What you will do to me?" Levi asked, settling into a comfortable position and Erwin chuckled then, deep and throaty.

"Oh Levi, you don't think I would be satisfied by just this? I will have you one day, I guarantee it," he said and Levi groaned a little.

"Alright then," Erwin said and Levi listened closely, "I'd kiss you're pretty little mouth, nibbling on your bottom lip before slipping my tongue inside. I'd kiss you hard, until you were struggling to breathe, your lips all swollen. I'd move along and kiss your neck, all the way down to the juncture of neck and shoulder and I would suck there, nip and bite there, leaving my mark. I want to mark you all over that beautiful pale skin, I want you to carry them around all day under your clothes and every time you see one you think of me."

Levi, bit his lip, as his dick bobbed slightly at the words, but he refrained from touching himself for the moment, contenting himself by squeezing his thighs lightly with his hands.

"And as I'm paying attention to your neck, I would slip one hand down your chest, stroking the smooth skin there before allowing my mouth to work down and over one of your nipples. I'd lick and bite and suck until you don't know whether you want to beg me to stop or keep going. I'd trail kisses down your abdomen as I ran my fingertips over the sharp jut of your hip bones and just as you're beginning to think that I'm going to touch you where you want me to, I'd pull away."

"Ah," Levi moaned.

"Don't be disappointed," Erwin countered, "because I would move away so I could lift your legs and place them over my shoulders. I would kiss and nibble your inner thighs, leaving more marks as mementos."

Levi trailed his fingers up the inside of his thighs, following the path that Erwin was laying out.

"And then?" Levi asked, slightly embarrassed by the huskiness of his voice.

"Then I would trail my tongue over your balls before taking them into my mouth and sucking them."

Levi's eyes fluttered shut as he fondled his sack.

"I'd then let my tongue run up the underside of your dick, following the vein before teasing the slit and when you arched up at the sensation I would swallow you whole and make you scream."

Levi groaned loudly as he worked himself, unsure of how long he'd be able to last.

"I'd let your dick slip out of my mouth before lifting your hips and spreading your ass cheeks apart. I'd lick along your crack before teasing your pretty pink hole with my tongue. Levi," Erwin stated, focusing the smaller man's attention.

"Yes?" Levi practically whispered.

"I want you to suck on your fingers, make them really wet," Erwin said and Levi followed the orders, "And then I want your fingers on your hole, you're going to open yourself up while we do this."

Levi moaned around his fingers, spreading his legs wider before slipping his slick fingers between his cheeks.

"Yes, Erwin," Levi answered.

"Good. I'd tease your hole with my tongue, slipping inside until you were nice and wet. I'd have you suck on my fingers, making them slippery and making me want that mouth on my cock. I'd press one of your legs up with my hand, spreading you wide open before pressing one finger against your entrance and pushing slowly inside."

Levi pressed his finger firmly against himself before sinking in up to the first knuckle, hissing at the feeling.

"I would stroke you inside with my long, thick finger, teasing, but I wouldn't let you get used to the feeling before I added a second, stretching you out, making you gasp. I guess two of my fingers would equate to about three of yours."

Levi took the meaning and squirmed, "I don't think I can," Levi moaned.

"Do it," Erwin said, voice dark and dominant. Levi bit his lip before adding a second finger, the stretch was almost too much but he scissored his fingers quickly, before pressing a third one inside himself.

"OooooAAAAAA," Levi keened as the burn of the penetration threatened to overwhelm him.

"Very good," Erwin purred, "I'd suck the head of your dick to distract you while I was putting my big fingers inside you," and levi's other hand wrapped around his dick and he stroked even as his fingers worked inside of himself.

"I would be relentless, I'd fuck you with my fingers until you were sobbing," Erwin growled, and Levi picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers quickly.

"I wouldn't even need to touch your dick, I'd make you cum just from my fingers in your ass. I'd find your prostate and I'd pound it over and over. And just as you're on the brink, I'd pull back."

Levi groaned, slowing his pace, "And then I'd add a third finger," Levi's breath hitched in his throat.

"I… I…" Levi hiccoughed as he placed a fourth finger up against his hole.

"Levi," Erwin said. It was a command, there was no hesitancy in the tone and Levi swallowed before pushing his fourth finger inside. He screamed.

"Fuck, yes," Erwin husked, "three of my fingers deep inside you and you wouldn't know which way was up as I fucked you, deep and strong."

Levi could barely breathe as he moved his hands in a shaky rhythm, he was so close to the edge.

"Erwin, close," Levi gasped out.

"… God I want to fuck you."

And it was that statement that sent Levi careening over the edge. Every muscle locked in place as his vision whited out and and he came, strings of white spattering over his abdomen. He drew a shuddering breath as he milked his orgasm, body starting to relax as he wound down from the peak of pleasure. He was breathing heavily as he finally slipped his fingers from his body and let himself fully unwind, sinking deeply into his sofa cushions. He surveyed the mess he had made on his stomach and hand and took another deep breath.

"Fuck," he managed to say, voice hoarse.

"Was it good?" Erwin's voice floated from the phone's speakers, sounding far too self satisfied in Levi's opinion.

"Hmm," he hummed in response, "You could say that."

"I'm glad," Erwin chuckled, "was it a decent enough present?"

Levi looked at the mess on his body again and grimaced, "I'll say."

"I'll have to say goodbye now," Erwin said with regret, "I've been away from the family for quite a while now and it is Christmas."

"You don't want me to return the favour?" Levi asked, enjoying the after glow too much to be bothered about cleaning up.

"Definitely, but I'll have to defer it for another time," Erwin answered, "more's the pity."

"Well… Merry Christmas," Levi offered.

"Merry Christmas. And Happy Birthday, Levi," Erwin said, a smile in his voice, before Levi heard the dial tone.

\---

Erwin placed his phone down on the bed before exhaling slowly. He looked at the rather obvious bulge in his pants and sighed; nothing he could do about it right now, he'd have to wait until later. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it, opening the message before glancing at it absently. He froze. It was a picture. A picture of Levi's body. Levi's body covered with his cum.

'You made me messy.'

Erwin was genuinely concerned that his cock was going to rip his pants. He hopped up from the bed, phone in hand and made his way out of his room and across the landing.

"Erwin? What are you doing?" his father called up from downstairs.

"Be there in a minute, I just… have to use the bathroom," Erwin said with strain as he hurried into the aforementioned room and locked the door. He looked at the picture again. Well, at least he wouldn't be long; the visual was enough to have him on the edge of orgasm.

\---

Levi was showered, dressed and once again ensconced on his sofa with Christmas films, cat (who was still pissed at him and was sat as far away from him as possible) and booze when his phone, ever at his elbow, indicated he had received a message. He opened it, read it and couldn't help but laugh.

'You're the devil.' 

Erwin's assertion on Levi's character.

'You love it.'

'God help me, I do.'

Levi smiled at that. This was a bad idea, entering into this… flirtation, for want of a better word, but it _was_ fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY. It has been FOREVER since the last chapter and then I post this. There is no progression. I tried, honestly I did, but it just… devolved into phone sex. I have a real problem. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and as always, all your comments and kudos make me so happy, I can't even describe.


	8. The best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin have "the talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been approximately a century since I last updated this fic, and I am sorry for it, but I was struggling with how to progress from the SUDDEN AND RANDOM PHONE SEX in the last chapter.
> 
> This chapter is to this fic as the second book of Lord of the Rings was to that trilogy; a lot of setting things in place for the actual action to happen down the line, and for that I am sorry. This chapter is very dialog heavy, but please bear with me because I may actually write them finally doing the do in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, they warm my heart like a snuggly scarf of love. And thanks to those who have stuck with me so far and with my very sporadic and wobbly writing technique.

"Ok," Levi said, staring at his hands, "We need to talk."

Erwin shifted in his seat, but didn't say anything and Levi was grateful for it so he could centre his thoughts and think of a way to say what needed to be said without sounding like a bloody idiot. He had asked Erwin to stay behind after their first lesson back from winter break, determined to not run away from the problem he had created for himself; even though every fibre in his being was screaming at him to make for the exits.

"We can't… I can't," he began before sighing when his highly organised thoughts degenerated into formless drivel when he looked up into the eyes of the boy in front of him. Levi looked down again, before squaring his shoulders, sitting up straight and forcing himself to meet Erwin's stare.

"Look, this… situation -" he started before Erwin held up a hand to stop him, which, sadly, it did.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Levi," Erwin began, holding Levi's gaze solidly, "But, I'm sorry, it won't do." He leant forward in his seat and Levi, unable to stop himself, leant back in his own. "I am not letting you run away from this. I know it's not an easy situation, I -"

"Don't interrupt me." Levi stated, effectively cutting Erwin off. Erwin leaned back again and spread his hands, allowing Levi to continue.

"Ok," Levi sighed, "this situation is not a good one," he said, forcing himself to look at Erwin as he spoke and not allow himself the comfort of avoiding his eyes, "I am your teacher, if anyone found out what we'd done, as little as it is," he allowed as it looked like Erwin was going to say something in protest, "I would lose my job. I don't want to lose my job. I like it, contrary to appearances sometimes," he said as Erwin quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not worth the risk, to either of us, to continue," Levi said with finality and he watched as the disappointment and what could have been pain, flashed briefly in the younger man's eyes before Erwin looked away, crossing his arms.

A frown was etched deep on Erwin's brow as he stared out of the window, "I-"

"I'm not finished," Levi said, arresting Erwin's speech once more.

"It is not worth the risk," he reiterated, addressing Erwin's profile now, "but…"

Erwin's head whipped round so fast Levi was surprised that he hadn't given himself whip lash.

"But?" Erwin asked and Levi couldn't help but snort at the hopeful expression now plastered all over his face.

"Would you stop interrupting me for Christ's sake?" Levi said, exasperated and Erwin merely nodded, leaning so far forward that Levi was sure he would topple out of the chair at any minute.

"But… I am not so stupid as to think it would be that easy. You are one hard-headed, stubborn son of a bitch, and I don't think anything I say about this not being a good idea, which it isn't, would stop you from pursuing this. Relentlessly."

"Damn right," Erwin said, obviously proud of himself and Levi snorted again.

"Yes, so, I have decided to be practical about these matters," Levi stated, "And…" he started to say, before looking down at his hands again, resting in his lap, fingers interlocked tightly. Tight enough that the skin had turned white with the pressure.

"And?" Erwin prompted from opposite him.

"And… I want." Levi answered, looking up then into the endless blue of Erwin's eyes, "and it has been a long time since I have wanted." He finished simply. And then Erwin was leaning out of his chair and grasping Levi by the back of the neck and kissing him so deeply that Levi wasn't really thinking anymore, except that Erwin had a really long reach and a talent for stealing his breath from his body.

Erwin broke the kiss and Levi was thankful because he was feeling like all of his bones had melted and that was very inconvenient; how was he supposed to walk to his next lesson with melted bones? 

Erwin sat back in his chair again, grinning widely, "I'm happy you've come to this conclusion."

"Evidently," Levi responded weakly. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the brain fuzz that the blond had induced.

"We need to talk about the rules though," Levi said, trying to make his expression serious, "the logistics. We can't just do anything, anywhere and hope for the best."

Erwin nodded, "What do you suggest?"

"Nothing happens at school," Levi stated, "And I mean nothing. No cornering me in classrooms. No sneaky touches, or stolen kisses. Nothing here. And I mean it, Erwin. Do not break or bend this rule. It is non-negotiable."

"Won't be easy, but fair enough," Erwin answered, "So… where do I get to steal the kisses then?"

"Don't be facetious," Levi glowered.

"Nice vocab," Erwin said, still grinning.

"It's my poetic nature you know," Levi deadpanned and Erwin roared with laughter.

"I thought," Levi said over Erwin's laughter, "you could come to me for some tutoring."

Erwin's laughter dwindled to chuckles, "Tutoring? Where? You said no school."

"My house. Since I'll be doing it in my spare time, there's no reason for you to not come to my house for lessons," Levi explained, eyes roaming all over Erwin's face.

"Don't tutors usually go to the homes of their pupils?" Erwin asked, crossing his legs and briefly distracting Levi with the stretch of the muscles in his thighs.

With sheer effort of will, Levi dragged his eyes back to Erwin's face, "Not when the tutor is a nasty tempered brat like me," he explained, "and not when the lessons are a cover for sex. Unless you want to risk getting caught by your parents too?"

"Fair play," Erwin answered, still smiling his sinful smile, "And it's a great idea. I was actually thinking of getting some tutoring in physics anyway."

"Why?" Levi asked, folding his arms, "You're doing well. I don't foresee you having any issues with your exams."

"Thank you," Erwin answered, "but I've applied for a business major with a minor in Mandarin-"

"You're learning Mandarin?" Levi asked, incredulous.

"It makes sense to have a second language if I'm going to take over my father's business," Erwin said with a shrug, "So, I'm minoring in the language, but I want, I'm hoping, the university will let me take some physics classes as well. It's, well, it's so interesting to me and I don't want to just drop it," he explained, "so I wanted to get some tutoring so that I can knock the exam out of the park and have a strong basis for asking for the extra classes."

Levi knew he was making a stupid face, but he couldn't help himself, "Are you even real?" he asked, mystified.

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked, all innocence and wide blue eyes.

"Never mind," Levi said, waving away his confusion, "That's even better. I can actually tutor you. Maybe it'll even make me feel less guilty," he mused.

"So when do we start these tutoring sessions?" Erwin asked, face all eagerness.

"Well, what's your schedule like? What evenings does all around sportsman, team player, head boy, school angel Erwin Smith have free?" Levi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know whether your being nice to me or mean to me," Erwin smirked.

"Get used to that, that's my sweet spot," Levi responded, with a quick turn up of the lips.

Erwin thought for a moment, "Tuesdays or Fridays would work," he drummed his fingers against his lips for a moment, "Fridays. It won't matter if I'm late home."

"Fine," Levi answered, "will your family think it's strange, you getting tutoring?"

"No, I already mentioned to my father that I was thinking about it," Erwin flashed his teeth, "How's that for serendipity?"

Levi snorted.

"This Friday then?" Erwin asked as he stood and Levi followed suit.

"Ok," he said, on a sigh. He'd made the decision, the plan was laid down, but he was still uneasy.

"What time?" the younger man asked, shouldering his bag and looking expectantly at Levi.

"I'll be home around five I think, so let's say five thirty, bring your text books," Levi said as they made their way to the door, "we will do some actual learning as well."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to learning a lot of things," Erwin said, his voice dark and positively dripping with intent, which Levi didn't appreciate, since today was Tuesday and Friday was one hundred years away by his current calculations.

"Don't," Levi warned, "that's not fair."

"I have no idea what you could mean," Erwin said, smiling wickedly as he held the door open for his teacher.

"Butter wouldn't fucking melt," Levi muttered as he walked out of the classroom. Erwin took the opportunity to ghost his hand across the smaller man's backside as he passed.

"It has been literally, two minutes," Levi said, face expressionless, "and you have already forgotten the first rule."

"Not forgotten," Erwin said, closing the door behind him, "just getting my fix before Friday roles around."

"Whatever. That was your last inappropriateness at school," Levi said, "save it for my bedroom," he whispered and then started to walk away.

"Now who's being inappropriate?" Erwin asked after him. Levi simply waved a hand and hoped that his blush would be gone by the time he got to his next class. A lot of his students were under the impression that he had a permanent cold.

Three days. He just had to get through three days. He'd been frustrated for four months but he had a feeling the next three days were going to be the worst.


	9. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gears himself up after making his decision to pursue his flirtation on more serious ground with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA. Yes, it has been approximately 1000 years since I updated. I am the worst and I am sorry. I am also sorry because as much as I wanted to put the frickle frackle in this part it just… never materialised as I was writing and it just felt like it needed to be in another chapter and wow, look at all these excuses. Please forgive me. There is some cute Armin, Eren, Jean stuff going on though, so there's that. Just what you're all looking for in your eruri isn't it?
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, people, all your comments and kudos make me want to write something wonderful for you. I hope I can. Please enjoy!

Levi sighed deeply, something that had become an all too common occurrence since he began this job. He'd honestly never been so oxygenated in his life. He rubbed a hand over his tired face before staring at the three boys currently sat before him.

"So let me get this straight," he said, eyeing them each in turn, "this was basically a fight over Arlert," he finished, gesturing at the small blond boy. Armin, to his credit, looked horribly embarrassed by the whole situation, whereas both Jaeger and Kirchstein were looking defiant, whilst not actually looking at each other, or Levi.

"Jean started it," Eren muttered, still not making eye contact with anyone except the ficus in Levi's classroom.

"I didn't start anything, you're just an idiot!" Jean exploded, whipping around in his seat and glaring at the other boy, who reciprocated in kind.

"I think we can all agree that both of you are idiots," Levi stated, effectively stopping the boys before it could develop into a full blown argument… another full blown argument.

"So from what I can gather from Dr. Zoe, you both wanted to pair up with Armin for the project and that caused the problem," Levi said as he tapped his foot against the floor. This would honestly be funny if it weren't happening to him.

"Armin and I always pair up on projects where we can choose our partner," Eren said, a small pout forming, "he's my best friend, it's just what you do."

"Armin and I are friends too, Jaeger," Jean spat, "But you don't care about that." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the dark haired teen, "besides, I asked him first."

"That's not the point!" Eren screeched, "we ALWAYS pair up, I didn't need to ask him, but then you put him in an awkward position, because he's too nice to tell you to jog on!"

"After years of having to be your partner, I bet he was happy of the chance to work with someone who isn't a total moron!" Jean countered.

"I think Dr. Zoe would have let us work as a three, but I didn't get a chance to ask," Armin said quietly, his eyes fixed imploringly on his teacher.

Levi was really trying not to laugh, as it would just exacerbate things, but it was difficult. There was little doubt in his mind that both of these boys had a bit of a thing for the blond between them and poor Armin was stuck between an angry rock and an aggravated hard place.

"Look," Levi said, gaining the boys attention, "you are both going to have to learn to share Armin's attention." Armin looked mortified whilst the other two were looking sulky, "And you are going to have to learn to get along, if not for everyone else's sake; I mean honestly, a class with you two in is like negotiating a mine field; but for Armin's. He's friends with you both and it's cruel to force him to choose between you and also to mediate your arguments."

To their credit, they both looked chagrined and Armin managed to give Levi a small smile and Levi gave him a quick wink in response.

"I'm sorry, Armin," Jean said quietly as he nudged the other boy gently with his elbow.

"Me too, I'm sorry too," Eren said earnestly, grasping Armin's hand, which made Jean roll his eyes, but he did it discreetly, so that was progress.

"Good," Levi said on yet another sigh, "now I'm supposed to punish you…"

All three looked at him with such horror that Levi snorted laughter, "I'm supposed to, but, if you can promise to try and get along better, I think I can let it slide." Eren nodded vigorously and Jean nodded once. Levi added his own head bob and and pretended to himself that he'd avoided punishing them out of the goodness of is heart and not because he didn't want to be held behind today. It was Friday and he had plans. Plans that he was equal parts excited and panicking about.

Levi glanced at the clock as the three boys exited the room and tried to still the mad beating of his heart. 3.45 p.m. In under two hours, Erwin would be at his home.

Levi felt like a fool for his nervousness but it had been an age since he had any sort of entanglement, physical, romantic or otherwise, with another person. He had gotten far too comfortable with it being him and Judge alone. He took a deep, calming breath, which did nothing to calm him and gathered his things together, mulling over whether to do a little of his marking here at school before heading home. He decided against it, what with his heart palpitating all over the place, he was sure he’d been behaving a little oddly all day. So far, no one had noticed, or if they had, had decided against commenting and he felt like he’d be tempting fate if he were to stick around.

He slipped out of the classroom and into the throngs of students heading homewards, or clubwards or just simply milling about in the halls, as was their wont. He moved through and between them and towards the exit before a hand fell on his shoulder, effectively stilling him.

“Ah, Mr. Rivialle, just the man,” Nile said, beaming as Levi glanced over his shoulder and regarded his boss.

“Yes?” He asked. Simple. Short. Hopefully whatever Nile had to say would be just as succinct.

“I was wondering if I could have a quick word? In my office?” he postulated, not looking at Levi and staring around the halls.

“Actually, I-” Levi began.

“Splendid,” Nile cut him off as he started to move down the hall and towards his office. Levi had little choice but to follow.

He followed Nile through the door to the principal’s office and took the proffered seat as Nile shut the door behind them.

“Sorry, Mr. Dawk, I don’t have much time this afternoon, I have a prior engagement,” Levi said quickly as Nile made his way around the desk and into his own seat.

“Yes, with Erwin Smith, I am aware,” Nile answered as he settled in his seat, still smiling benignly even as Levi stiffened, “that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.

Levi was perfectly still, barely even breathing. He had been caught out somewhere, someone had noticed something between him and Erwin and he was about to be fired for being a pedophile and he would never work again and would be destitute and have to live with his parents. All of this flashed through his mind in a millisecond though his face betrayed nothing of his terror, outside of an ever so slight widening of his eyes. 

“Yes?” Levi questioned, admiring his own steadiness of voice despite the fact his heart was trying to crawl up his throat and out of his mouth.

“I just wanted to say, I think it an excellent thing, this tutoring,” Levi was fairly sure he was about to pass out from relief, “Erwin is one of our best and brightest and has high ambitions. We should all be doing as much as we can to help him succeed in those ambitions.”

“He’s very… motivated,” Levi opted to say, choosing his words carefully and trying not to grin.

“He is indeed, and if he can double major, well,” Nile said, spreading his hands expansively, “it will be quite a coup for the school, I can tell you. Always a struggle, staying at the top of the league tables, you know.” Nile finished, sitting back in his chair and smiling, just a touch of smugness in his air. 

“I’m sure,” Levi muttered, dry, “Well if you don’t mind, I’m going to go and… prepare… for the session,” Levi said, standing up and trying not to burst out laughing at his own double entendre.

“Yes of course,” Nile said, not bothering to get up and see his subordinate out, “I hope everything goes smoothly.”

Levi managed to elegantly disguise his snort as a sneeze before replying, “Yes, so do I,” as he turned heel and left the room as quickly as was seemly.

He leant against the closed door briefly before pushing off and making his way to the exit once more. He was going to have to have a word with Erwin about warning people when he had revealed at least some of their arrangement to outside parties. But that could probably wait until after proceedings. And dependent on the effort put forth by his student, he may only mention it casually and with no real admonition. But he would wait and see about that.


	10. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin learn that they're both just normal guys, with normal worries... who want to bone each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. OH MY GOD. Guys. GUYS. It's an update. Can you even believe? The last time I updated this it was the ice age. I am sorry, as I say every time I sporadically update this trash thing, but it's true. I am sincerely contrite about my lack of timely updates. But, here is one... so please enjoy as much as you possibly can bear with me and my busy actual life and insufferable laziness.

Levi made one more circuit of his living room, straightening cushions and magazine piles before flopping onto his re-plumped sofa and glancing around, agitated despite himself. Honestly, he was acting like some teenage virgin whose crush was coming over. He shook his head at himself because that was exactly how he was feeling. His heart was beating too fast, or maybe it wasn’t beating fast enough, he couldn’t tell; his palms were clammy and he was flushed, like he’d just run a distance. It was 5.36 p.m. and Erwin Smith would be arriving at his house in approximately 10 minutes and they would engage in a more than likely life-ruining batch of ill-advised sex. He almost wished he had someone he could speak to about the situation, but he didn’t know anyone who wouldn’t tell him he was crazy and what a supremely bad idea this was, which he already knew. Actually, his parents would probably approve of him following his instincts or desires or some shit, as if _that_ didn’t emphasise that this was something that he _really_ shouldn’t be doing.

He rubbed his eyes and frowned into the darkness behind his eyelids. What on earth did he think he was doing? He was an adult, for crying out loud, why had he let himself be led by the nose by some teenager? A very large, handsome, unfairly sexy teenager, granted, but a teen none the less. This was stupid, beyond stupid; he couldn’t let himself do this. He was going to call it off. He grabbed his phone and opened up the contacts and just as he was thumbing his way through them, there was a knock at the door. Levi made his way there quickly; this was better, he could tell him no to his face and Erwin would see that he meant it and everything could go back to the way it was before. Not exactly the way it was before, he mused, as he stood in front of the door and squared his shoulders, preparing himself; nothing could take him back to a time when Erwin Smith didn’t exist in his universe, but he would deal with the slight regret he was sure he would feel. He’d done it before, after all, and he could do it again.

He swung the door wide to reveal the boy and Erwin locked eyes with him and smiled that charming smile that came so easily to his beautiful face and Levi could feel his resolve crumbling. It was almost like his brain wasn’t capable of adequately supplying Erwin’s image from his own memories; it didn’t even come close to the reality. When Levi had been picturing himself rejecting Erwin, all had been fine and dandy, but now? Now he was stood there, looking tall and solid and perfect and everything that Levi had ever furtively imagined he’d wanted in the physical aspects of a man and it wasn’t fair.

Erwin smiled wider, “Are you going to let me in?” he asked, stupid smooth voice flowing into Levi’s ears like so much caramel and Levi, damn himself, stepped aside, granting access to his home as Erwin continued grinning and maneuvered his way into the hall and through to the living area.

Levi stared at the outside world beyond his front door for a few moments, vaguely contemplating just running away and leaving Erwin to his own devices in his house, but, as he’d been thinking previously, he was a grown up and that just wasn’t the way a grown up should behave. No matter how appealing a prospect it was. 

Levi followed Erwin’s path back into the living room and stopped short when he encountered said person stood just inside the doorway and not moving. 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked the wide back, arching an eyebrow.

Erwin glanced over his shoulder quickly before returning his attention forward and pointing towards his feet.

“Cat,” he said simply.

Levi leaned around the man and looked down, and yes, there was Judge, looking up at Erwin, face impassive.

“Yes, that’s Judge, my cat,” Levi explained before giving Erwin a small shove, trying to get him to move further into the room, but to no avail, he wouldn’t budge, “You allergic or something?”

Erwin shook his head, attention solely focused on the feline at his feet, Levi wasn’t sure if he should feel jealous.

“Can I pet it?” Erwin asked, still not looking at Levi.

“Knock yourself out,” Levi said as he sidled around Erwin’s massive frame and into the living room. Erwin dropped into a crouch in front of Judge and the two regarded each other as Levi sat on his couch and regarded them.

“Hello cat,” Erwin said.

“Judge,” Levi supplied and said animal flicked her ear.

“Judge,” Erwin followed suit, earning another ear flick. He held his hand out and let the cat sniff him for several moments before he dropped his hand to her head and stroked down her full length in one motion. Judge arched into that, clearly enjoying the attention.

“Cute,” Erwin supplied as he stroked the cat a few more times.

“I didn’t think you’d come here just to give my cat some affection,” Levi proffered crossing one leg over the other and narrowing his eyes slightly. Erwin looked at him then, hand still resting on Judge’s back.

“No,” Erwin said with a smile before standing again, and Judge wound around his ankles, “Can I put my bag somewhere?” he asked, glancing around the living room.

“Next to the table is fine,” Levi gestured and Erwin did just that before dropping onto the other end of the sofa.

“Your place is nice,” he said, still looking around, “neat,” and Levi snorted.

“Yeah, its ok I guess,” he said, staring at his hands instead of Erwin.

Whilst Erwin had been distracted by the cat, Levi’s nervousness had left him, what with the slightly odd interaction between man and feline, but it was back full force in the butterflies in his stomach and the slickness of his palms with Erwin so close to him; so close to doing what he’d come here to do.

“So,” Levi began, awkwardly, eyes darting to Erwin’s calm face and then back to his hands, “Do you want to study first or…” and he realised he had no idea how to continue because he couldn’t just say ‘bone’ or whatever other euphemism for sex his helpful brain could come up with because that would be both ridiculous and awkward and he once again questioned how on earth he had managed to come to this point in his life.

Erwin exhaled air sharply and Levi jumped slightly, looking at the younger man, and slightly surprised to see a look of almost pain there.

“God,” he groaned, “I am so sorry. “ He looked at Levi properly then and gave a half-smile, “I am nervous, really nervous, probably the most nervous I’ve ever been and I don’t think I’m handling it very well. “ He laughed a little, “I’m used to just,” he gestured vaguely with his hands, “just… knowing what I’m doing and assuming it’s all going to pan out but this,” he gestured between them, “it’s all new to me and I’ve been winding myself up all week looking forward to it and then doubting myself and worrying and…” He let out a long breath then, apparently out of adequate words to summarise his emotional turmoil.

Levi’s eyes roamed all over the blond’s face, taking in the anguish there and despite himself, he couldn’t help felling relieved, knowing he wasn’t the only one who could over think things and worry. He placed his small hand on Erwin’s knee and the other looked up at him, eyes anxious but hopeful.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Levi said with feeling, “Exactly” he emphasised, giving a small squeeze to Erwin’s knee, “Before you arrived,” he said, not quite looking at him, “I must have straightened every cushion in this room a hundred times and don’t even get me started on the magazines.” He turned towards the treacherous publications before pulling a face, “I seriously considered throwing them out because they just looked too messy to me. I’m not sure why you would be judging me by the straightness of my magazines but…” he shrugged, eloquent in his gesture.

Erwin laughed then, easier, relief evident, “What was I doing with the cat though? God,” Erwin said as he looked at Judge who had yet to vacate the room.

“Well, you identified it was a cat so at least we know you learnt something in biology from that maniac, Hange,” Levi said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Erwin chuckled, “If I weren’t here,” he began, looking at Levi again, “I mean, if we were doing this over the phone or we were at school, or somewhere where the intent of our actions wasn’t so clear, I would’ve made a really excellent double entendre about all the things I’d learnt in biology,” he said, rueful grin firmly in place.

“I’m sure,” Levi said, smiling a little himself. He looked at Erwin properly for a moment before slipping his hands into his and gaining his attention, “If it’s too weird, if you’ve changed your mind…”

Erwin squeezed his fingers, “No amount of weird cat interactions or frighteningly perpendicular magazines could change my mind,” he said, staring into Levi’s eyes intently, “I want you. You have no idea how much.”

Levi blushed, couldn’t stop himself as the tide of red washed over his face, “I don’t know how you can say such embarrassing things with a straight face,” he mumbled, dropping his eyes from Erwin’s burning gaze.

“I’ve never struggled with the truth,” he responded simply, “Besides; I think the cat thing maxed me out on the embarrassment scale. I won’t be embarrassed about anything again for at least a month.”

Levi laughed quietly, looking at Erwin again, “So, I guess that means we can both be as embarrassing as we want and it won’t really matter, since we’ve already tried to out awkward each other?”

“Precisely,” Erwin’s response sounded sure, his eyes never leaving his face.

“All right then, so to continue with my earlier question; do you want to study first or, you know, bump uglies or whatever?” Levi asked, determined not to look away from Erwin despite the fact that he knew how red he must be, what with all of his blood currently occupying his face and nowhere else.

Erwin stared at him, eyes glazed and expression a little slack, “I have never been more amused or turned on than I am right now,” he said in earnest, “Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful turn of phrase?”

“Countless times,” Levi said offhand, grinning despite himself. Erwin nodded.

“Has anyone told you that you’re adorable?” he asked again, face still serious.

“Never,” Levi said, truthfully. He had been called many things but never anything in the spectrum of ‘cute’ before.

Erwin’s eyes narrowed a little then, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re fucking hot?” he said, voice rough and Levi was disturbed by how much his body responded to the tone, shivers racing over his skin and blood deciding that his face wasn’t the _only_ place it wanted to be right now. 

He licked his lips, “Always,” Levi answered, as he finally felt bold enough to slide into Erwin’s lap. Erwin’s hands came to rest on the small of his back as he contemplated his lapful of teacher.

“So?” Levi prompted, eyes dropping to Erwin’s lips, which he was currently finding fascinating, “Study or sex?”

“I am currently unable to brain successfully and my entire being seems to want to focus on putting my hands inside your pants, so I doubt I could effectively learn anything at this current stage in proceedings,” Erwin said, biting his lip a little.

“That’s surprisingly eloquent for someone who claims minimal brain function,” Levi said, hands moving from Erwin’s shoulders into blond strands, enjoying the softness.

“I have improved sentence structure and vocabulary when painfully aroused,” Erwin responded as he fingers rubbed small circles on Levi’s back.

“And here I was, hoping to teach you lots of things,” Levi pouted, enjoying the back and forth of the conversation.

“Seriously, as much as I would love to keep up this banter, which is awesome by the way, I think it’s very important that I put my hands into your pants. For science,” Erwin said, hands ghosting over Levi’s backside.

Levi snorted, “What science would that be?” he tugged Erwin’s hair a little.

“The science of the shape of your ass,” Erwin said, all seriousness.

“Well, that is a science,” he said, nodding thoughtfully.

“And one I have a deep desire to learn all about,” Erwin purred, squeezing Levi’s ass lightly. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Kiss me already, you idiot.”

And Erwin did, closing the small distance between them and pressing firmly before licking into Levi’s mouth with purpose. Levi couldn’t stifle his small moan as Erwin deepened the kiss and he responded enthusiastically, letting go of his remaining doubts and simply enjoying a rather hot make out session with a very hot individual. After several intense minutes, Erwin broke the kiss, allowing Levi to breath into the small space between them. Levi noticed that not only had Erwin managed to manoeuvre him into laying back on the sofa, Erwin leaning over him, but he had also managed to unbutton Levi’s jeans and shove one hand down the back of his trousers, where he was squeezing his handful of ass-cheek firmly.

“When did you undo my pants?” Levi asked, breathless, hands running up and down the broad back he had been clinging to, “Nice work.”

Erwin grinned, “Bedroom?” he asked before bending his head and kissing the spot just under Levi’s ear.

“Bedroom,” Levi confirmed, completely unsurprised when Erwin decided that nothing would please him better than to carry him there.

And as he slung his arms around Erwin’s neck, grumbling slightly about god’s unfairness in making him so small and the blond so large just to hear Erwin laugh again, he decided that, just for now, he wouldn’t worry about what a bad idea this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know what you are going to say. "Where is the frickle frackle?" you cry. "What the hell is this piece of trash?" "Why is everyone so nervous about doing the do?" Ah friends, I hear you. Even as I was writing it I was wondering to myself, "But why exactly are they not currently boning?" A good question. But I do not have the answer. They WILL do it at some point. I really only started writing this so I could write teacher/student porn times. Where has my perverted motivation gone? I am as irritated with myself as you are I imagine. Next time. NEXT TIME BONING. I swear.


End file.
